Una Familia
by Ookamii Akaii
Summary: Summary: Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño accidente le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo imaginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia. Pareja: Kakashi x Obito. M-preg y Lemon más adelante
1. Admitiendo Nuestros Sentimientos

|||-Una Familia-|||

**Summary: **_Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño `accidente´ le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo maginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia._

**Pareja: ~**Kakashi x Obito~  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg –Embarazo Masculino–  
Si no te gusta algo de esto, no leas, no quiero reclamos.  
**Aclaraciones:** Kakashi, Obito y Rin tienen 15 años.

*****||***  
Capítulo I:  
A**dmitiendo **N**uestros **S**entimientos

·

·

Un joven azabache corría de prisa a donde le esperaba su equipo. Estaba muy atrasado y probablemente alguien trataría de matarlo; quizás Rin, quizás Kakashi, pero lo que sí era seguro era que iba a salir con un buen regaño por tardar tanto, y peor aún: Está vez no tenía excusa, simplemente se había dormido muy tarde mirando una película y había olvidado poner su despertador.

_-¡Imperdonable, Obito!- _imaginaba el grito de su compañera Rin, seguido de un golpe en su cabeza o tal vez solo que le fulminara con una de esas miradas que tanto pánico le daban.

_-No eres buen Shinobi- _imaginaba el regaño de su compañero al que —según el— odiaba a muerte, Kakashi.

El pobre de Obito apresuró su paso a toda la velocidad que tenía, viendo con alivio que ya cerca estaba la casa en donde iniciarían su misión, la casa de los clientes.  
Con más prisa entró pues la puerta estaba abierta, pero debido a la velocidad a la que iba, no vió un escalón pequeño que estaba un paso frente de la puerta, y al no verlo tropezó con él, cayendo y arrastrándose sobre su estómago un poco, hasta que se detuvo, quedándose sin aire por el golpe y por venir corriendo tanto, por lo que se levantó un poco con sus brazos, jadeando sin nada de aire en los pulmones, escena vista por sus compañeros y su maestro.

Los tres presentes miraban al azabache con una gotita resbalando por sus cabezas, mientras que los dos clientes —una mujer de edad media y una jovencita— reían por lo bajo, divertidas de la escena.

-Eres un desobligado idiota- murmuró Kakashi, acercándose a su compañero para darle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse, mirándole con cierta molestia por sus continuos retrasos a las misiones, y ahora por la `fantástica´ manera en que entró.

Obito tosió un poco, sobando su estómago, cuando escuchó las palabras de su compañero, frunciendo el ceño ante la manera en que le habló, para enseguida golpearle la mano con la suya, rehusando su ayuda, poniéndose de pie mirándolo asesinamente.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste?!- gritó de inmediato, agarrando a su compañero por la ropa con una mano, levantando la otra en forma de puño para golpearlo, cosa que hubiera sucedido si no hubiera sido por Minato que apareció tras el Uchiha, tomándole por la muñeca la mano que tenía en forma de puño, tomándole con su otra mano por la ropa y jalándolo, separándolo de su compañero.

-Obito, Kakashi, basta- dijo seriamente el rubio, mirando a sus dos alumnos con replica, mientras que Rin se interponía entre ellos para evitar más ataques entre ambos.

El Hatake bufó bajo, restándole importancia al asunto, mientras que Obito quería matarlo a golpes, supuestamente.

-Ya, está bien- murmuró fastidiado el azabache, queriendo culpar a su compañero pues le había insultado, pero sabía que de nada le serviría pues Rin defendería a Kakashi, este solo le acusaría de infantil y Minato terminaría reprendiéndolo solo a él, por ende ya solo se calmó, aun mirando mal a su compañero.

-Basta chicos, por favor- pidió en voz baja Rin, mirando preocupada a ambos, sobre todo porque desde hacía varias semanas que cada vez que los dos discutían, terminaban por casi golpearse, cuestión que ella no entendía, simplemente no podía asimilar que a cada discusión que hubiera, los dos muchachos quisieran golpearse.

-Siento mucho esto, por favor, discúlpenlos, no volverá a suceder- se disculpó Minato, soltando a su alumno y mirando con pena ajena a las dos clientas.

-Ah descuide, son jóvenes, las peleas son algo normal- dijo tranquilamente la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, sonriendo amable y comprensiva, cosa que el rubio agradeció inmensamente.

-Bien. Sin más contratiempos, será mejor que las llevemos a su hogar- dijo amable el Namikaze, mirando a sus alumnos de reojo, quienes solo se formaron en una pequeña fila, asintiendo y saliendo primero, seguidos de las mujeres y saliendo al final Minato…

·

·

El equipo caminaba con tranquilidad, saliendo de la aldea y continuando con calma pero alertas…

-Oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó en voz baja la joven que era custodiada por los ninjas, estando tras de Obito, muy cerca, sonriéndole traviesamente, sorprendiendo y sonrojando al azabache.

-¿Y-yo?- preguntó incrédulo el chico, pues siempre quien tenía toda la atención de las chicas era su compañero, como sí el peliplata tuviera un imán que las atraía, y en cambio él, todo lo contrario, un repelente con el cual ninguna joven se acercaba a él.

-Por supuesto que tú- respondió la jovencita luego de una risilla, poniéndose al lado del Uchiha, caminando muy cerca de él, sonrojándolo más.

-Ah… Eh… m-me llamo Obito… Uchiha Obito- dijo orgulloso el pequeño poseedor del sharingan, sacándole una sonrisa a la joven, quien comenzó a preguntarle más cosas, sin alejarse ni un milímetro de él, mientras que varios pasos atrás, se encontraba Minato hablando con la mujer mayor, platicando algunas cosas sobre las aldeas, pues aunque no lo pareciera, aquella mujer era muy importante y perteneciente a la realeza al igual que su joven hija.

Rin sonrió al ver como Obito hablaba animadamente con la joven pelirroja de ojos grises. De cierta forma a la Nohara le gustaba ver a su compañero feliz con una chica, pues se sentía culpable de hacerle la vida miserable al no corresponderle y estar enamorada de Kakashi, quien a propósito no mataba a la joven pelirroja por que debía protegerla. Oh vaya que sí, el peliplata no veía con buenos ojos que su compañero estuviera hablando con esa chica de esa forma, pero igual no podía ni debía hacer nada por evitarlo, solo entrecerró sus ojos y miro hacia enfrente, tratando de ignorar a la resbalosa jovencita y al idiota de su compañero que babeaba por ella…

·

·

-Pasaremos la noche aquí, y al amanecer seguiremos con el camino a la aldea del trueno- decidió Minato, deteniéndose frente a una modesta posada que estaba de camino a dicha aldea.

-Está bien- respondieron los tres jovencitos.

-¿No hay problema señorita Naomi?- preguntó el Namikaze a la mujer, quien negó con una sonrisa.

-Ninguno, no se preocupe- respondió despreocupada la pelinegra, entrando al lugar junto con todos los demás.

-¿Cómo nos acomodaremos, Minato-sensei?- preguntó Rin, sonriendo un poco, ocultando su preocupación y nerviosismo de solo imaginar que sucedería si su maestro dejaba a Kakashi y Obito en una habitación para ellos solos.

-Mm…- el rubio solo se quedó pensativo, mirando a sus dos alumnos, dando un suspiro.

-Pediré tres habitaciones, en una se quedaran las señoritas Naomi y Junko, en otra tú sola Rin, y en la última me quedare con los chicos- decidió el hombre, viendo a sus alumnos chicos fulminarse con la mirada mutuamente, dándose la espalda, ante lo cual suspiró.

-Para que el gasto sea menor, deje que la jovencita Rin se quede con nosotras- opinó la mujer morena, sonriendo un poco, obteniendo la atención de todos.

-Ah… ¿No le molestaría eso?- preguntó Minato, mirando a las dos mujeres.

-No claro que no, no habría porque- respondió Junko con una amigable sonrisa, mirando a la castaña quien le sonrió.

-De acuerdo, entonces esperen aquí- pidió amablemente el Namikaze, yendo a pedir las habitaciones, volviendo pocos minutos después con dos llaves, entregándole una a la mujer pelinegra, y guardando la otra él.

Todos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, acomodándose en cuanto entraron, pues ya era noche y lo mejor era descansar…

·

En la habitación de los hombres, Minato se había recostado en una cama donde dormiría con Obito, mientras que este azabache se había metido a bañar pues tenía calor, según él, y por otro lado, Kakashi estaba sentado en el pequeño balcón, mirando hacia afuera con tranquilidad.

-Iré a respirar un poco a la recepción ¿Te quedas o me acompañas?- preguntó el rubio, sonriéndole a su alumno, quien le miró y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

-De acuerdo, iré solo. No tardaré mucho- dijo, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación en total calma y tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al Hatake, pues este creía que su maestro le advertiría algo sobre no pelear con Obito, pero no lo hizo, quizás confiaba mucho en él, sí, de seguro era eso, pensó el peliplata, sin siquiera imaginar la verdadera razón de que el mayor no le dijese nada sobre las peleas con el azabache.

Minutos más tarde, Obito salió del pequeño baño, llevando solo dos toallas una amarrada en su cintura y la otra solo puesta sobre su cabeza. El joven Uchiha miró en la habitación, viéndolo a su compañero y no a su maestro, por lo que bufó, llamando la atención del otro chico, quien casi se sonroja al ver a su compañero de esa forma...

Varias gotitas de agua aun resbalaban por el cuerpo del azabache, recorriendo su blanca piel desde su pecho hasta su estómago, al igual que desde su espalda hasta su espalda baja, y en común, estas gotitas terminaban en la toalla que estaba en su cintura, diferente a otras gotitas que resbalaban por sus piernas hasta terminar en sus pies o en el suelo, gotitas que sabría la toalla desde donde estaban resbalando; ah esa maldita toalla que estaba demasiado corta y apenas tapaba la parte trasera y delantera del poseedor del sharingan.

"M-maldición" pensó el Hatake, desviando la mirada, pasando saliva con fuerza, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse ante tal imagen.

-Vístete o te enfermaras- murmuró el peliplata, tratando de no voltear a ver al otro chico, este bufó de nuevo.

-Sí me enfermo o no, no es tu problema, idiota- murmuró agresivamente Obito, buscando su mochila, encontrándola en el suelo al pie de la cama donde dormiría, por lo que se agachó para sacar su ropa, volviendo a tener la mirada de su compañero sobre él, cosa que Kakashi se arrepintió de hacer, por lo que trató de desviar de nuevo su mirada, pero no pudo, simplemente se quedó observando el trasero del menor, inclinándose un poco para tratar de mirar debajo de la toalla, cosa que no conseguía, así que siguió inclinándose, hasta que naturalmente terminó cayéndose de espalda al suelo, ganando en ese momento la mirada del Uchiha.

-¿Qué te pasó, idiota? Aguarda… ¿Qué estabas…?- Obito estaba por descubrir que era lo que hacía el mayor que se había caído, pero unos golpes en la puerta le distrajeron, y sin reparar a pensar quien era, solo fue y abrió.

-Junko… Hola… -sonrió sonrojado el azabache, sonrojado por la devoradora mirada que la joven le daba.

-Vaya… Que físico, haz de hacer mucho ejercicio- dijo embobada la jovencita pelirroja, poniendo una mano en el desnudo pecho del Uchiha, acariciándolo un poco, sonrojándolo aún más.

La escena fue vista por Kakashi, quien se levantaba del suelo sobándose la espalda, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la joven chica que estaba por casi abusar del azabache ahí mismo.

-Hey tú, ya es tarde, mañana saldremos al amanecer así que deberías irte a dormir ya- dijo seriamente el Hatake, acercándose a los dos jóvenes, sonando casi a orden lo que dijo, mientras su fija y fuerte mirada se posaba en la jovencita, esta le miró mal.

-Está bien —murmuró de mala gana— Hasta mañana, Obito- murmuró coquetamente la chica, besándole la mejilla al mencionado, aunque sus labios estuvieron muy cerca de los de él, por lo que el peliplata la miró mucho peor, mirada que la joven sostuvo mientras se alejaba del Uchiha.

-Hasta mañana tu como te llames- se despidió con desdén la ojigris, mirando de la misma forma al peliplata, dando media vuelta y volviendo a su habitación, provocándole una notable molestia a Kakashi, y un notable `encantamiento´ a Obito, quien miraba sonrojado la dirección en la que la joven se había ido, para mayor molestia de su compañero.

El Hatake contuvo una rabieta y solo dio media vuelta, comenzando a desvestirse para acostarse a dormir, simplemente necesitaba descansar y olvidarse de aquella chiquilla resbalosa.

-Es muy linda- murmuró el azabache, causándole una vena en la cabeza al otro chico.

-A mí no me lo parece- respondió secamente el peliplata, quitándose la ropa que llevaba con tranquilidad fingida.

El azabachito miró a su compañero, ladeando la cabeza con extrañez ante su comportamiento, aunque una pequeña idea no muy brillante pasó por su mente como respuesta a lo que hacía el Hatake.

-Ah ya veo… ¡Tú estás celoso de que al fin alguien se fije en mí y no en ti!- `resolvió´ el Uchiha, apuntando con el dedo acusadoramente a su amigo, quien le miró con una ceja levantada, incrédulo de haber escuchado aquello.

-Estás loco- murmuró sin más Kakashi, terminando de cambiarse, acostándose en la cama de inmediato, aun algo molesto por culpa de la chica aquella.

-¡Claro que es eso! ¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Envidioso!- acusó de nuevo Obito, mirando mal a su amigo y compañero.

-¡Ya te dije que no!- gritó con molestia y fastidio el Hatake, devolviéndole la mirada a su compañero, quien se sorprendió por el grito que le dieron, y si hubiese sido un gato, probablemente hubiera bajado sus orejitas algo regañado y triste.

-Tsk… Idiota- murmuró el azabache, quitándose la toalla para vestirse, por lo que el mayor se recostó, dándole la espalda para no mirar algo que le provocara a abusar de él, aunque ya había visto suficiente por esa corta toalla.

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte- se disculpó Kakashi, mirando de reojo al otro chico, agradeciendo que ya se había vestido, o bueno que al menos ya traía bóxer y una playera, porque juraba que con que siguiera casi completamente desnudo, lo violaba ahí mismo.

-No me importa- dijo sin más el Uchiha, metiéndose bajo las cobijas sin mirar al mayor, solo cubriéndose y dándole la espalda sin querer hablar con él, extrañando y preocupando a su compañero.

"La verdad sí me importa, pero no debería. Maldito idiota no tenía por qué gritarme" pensó el menor, dando un suspiro, acomodándose para dormir, ignorando que su amigo le llamaba.

"Se molestó. No debí hablarle así" pensó arrepentido el peliplata, con sus negras pupilas fijas en el otro, dando un suspiro y acomodándose también para dormir al ver que le ignoraba.

Minato entró en la habitación, mirando a los dos chicos acostados, sintiendo el ambiente algo pesado a pesar de que ambos ya estaban dormidos o por lo menos lo intentaban.

"¿Ahora qué pasó?" pensó cansado el rubio, sobándose un poco el puente de la nariz…

·

·Al amanecer·

·

-Los esperare afuera…- murmuró Obito, saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera mirar a su compañero ni a su maestro, aún estaba algo malhumorado y quizás un poco triste.

Kakashi suspiró y se sentó en la cama, mirando con algo de tristeza la puerta por donde salió su amigo.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó de inmediato el Namikaze, pues durante el rato que llevaban despiertos, Obito no le había dirigido palabra a Kakashi, ignorándolo incluso, cosa nada normal en él.

-Le grite a Obito ayer- dijo en un suspiro, mirando a su maestro, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

La silenciosa mirada de ayuda que pedía el menor, hizo reflexionar a Minato, quien consideraba que probablemente era mejor que hablara de una vez por todas con su alumno sobre los sentimientos que tenía por su compañero.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? ¿Por qué le gritaste a Obito?- cuestionó con cierta seriedad el rubio, notando como su alumno desviaba la mirada y suspiraba.

El Hatake suspiró una vez más, comenzando a contarle lo que pasó la noche anterior, dejando más que claro que le gritó al azabache por qué estaba celoso.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos seriamente sobre tus sentimientos —dijo serio, obteniendo la mirada fija del menor— ¿Qué sientes por Obito?- cuestionó sin rodeos Minato, sin sorprender mucho a Kakashi, pues este ya había dado clara señal de que estaba celoso por la chica aquella que se la pasaba tras el Uchiha desde el momento en que lo vió.

-Yo… —titubeó algo apenado— Obito me gusta, y mucho… E-estoy enamorado de él- confesó el peliplata, porque sí, estaba enamorado de su compañero; era joven pero no era idiota, sabía exactamente que eso era lo que sentía por el azabache.

-Ya veo. Mira… yo te aconsejaría que hablaras con él, y le dijeras lo que sientes- dijo suave pero serio el Namikaze, sorprendiendo al menor quien de inmediato negó con la cabeza, mirándole con cierto temor.

-No puedo hacer eso; ya de por sí Obito y yo no nos llevamos bien, decírselo sería provocar que ya no me dirija la palabra y que no volvamos a tener contacto, que se aleje de mí- expuso el chico, dando otro suspiro, mirando hacia el suelo, sabiendo o creyendo que no debía decirle nada a su compañero sobre lo que sentía por él.

-De todos modos Obito ya no te dirige la palabra ahora —recordó— Y pasó por la discusión de ayer. Por lo menos si le dijeras lo que sientes, él entendería el porqué de tu comportamiento y ya no se molestaría tanto contigo- explicó con calma el mayor, sonriéndole suave a su alumno, quien le miró reflexionando las cosas…

···

·Recepción·

···

Obito esperaba a todos, pues por sorprendente que fuera, el Uchiha esta vez era el primero en estar listo, aunque claro que eso se debía a no querer estar cerca de su compañero.

"Idiota, no tenía por qué gritarme" maldijo mentalmente el azabache, metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, pateando una piedrita que había encontrado por ahí, mirándola y mirando al suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Buenos días, Obito!- saludó entusiasta Rin, corriendo a donde su compañero y amigo con una gran sonrisa, típico en ella.

-Hola, Rin- saludó sin ánimos el Uchiha, pateando aun la piedrita, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien en seguida supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó preocupada la castaña, acercándose a su compañero, quien negó en silencio, volviendo a patear la piedrita, haciendo suspirar a la joven.

-¿Volviste a pelear con Kakashi?- preguntó la Nohara, ya que sí bien su compañero a veces era capaz de tratar de golpearse con el peliplata, también era cierto que luego de que pelearan, Obito se desanimaba y entristecía un tanto, aunque quizás el Uchiha no se diera cuenta de eso.

El azabachito suspiró, sin querer hablar del tema, en primer lugar porque se sentía algo decaído por el grito de su compañero, y en segundo lugar porque sentía que Rin defendería a Kakashi como siempre hacía.

-No fue nada serio, no te preocupes- le sonrió un poco a la chica, quien suspiró de nuevo, comenzando a sospechar que en el comportamiento de sus dos compañeros había algo extraño.

-Tuvo que ser serio para que estés así- dijo algo seria pero tranquila la ojicafe, extrañando al chico, sin duda él no se daba cuenta de cómo cambiaba su humor luego de pelear con Kakashi.

-¿Así de qué?- cuestionó inocente el azabache, mirando a su amiga, quien suspiró de nuevo, negando lento; a veces no sabía sí su compañero era muy inocente o muy bobo.

-Estás triste, desanimado, y me imagino que debe ser por lo qué pasó entre Kakashi y tú- expuso la chica, sorprendiendo al ojinegro, quien negó rápidamente.

No claro que no, él no podía estar triste por pelear con Kakashi, para nada; su compañero y lo que pasara con él le daba igual, siempre había sido así… ¿O no?

-C-claro que no, Rin- sonrió nervioso el Uchiha. ¿Nervioso porque? Ni el mismo lo sabía, solo se sentía así y algo… ¿Temeroso? ¿Pero temeroso de que? Sin duda algo andaba mal consigo mismo.

Rin miro a su compañero, notando su nerviosismo, analizando lo que sabía y lo que pasaba, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a los ojos a su amigo, teniendo repentinamente una idea en mente, que si bien era extraña y alocada, probablemente era lo que sucedía…

"Bueno, no pierdo nada con preguntarlo" pensó la joven, mirando fijo a su compañero, poniéndose un tanto seria.

-Obito… ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por Kakashi?- cuestionó la castaña, sorprendiendo y sonrojando leve al chico.

-¿Q-que? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Ese… idiota solo es mi amig… compañero, solo es mi compañero- recalcó el Uchiha, ya ni queriendo llamarle amigo al peliplata por la forma en que lo trataba últimamente.

El hecho de que el poseedor del sharingan no llamara amigo al Hatake, quería decir que algo muy serio pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho, y eso le preocupó un poco más a la castaña, aunque sí era verdad lo que sospechaba, tendría sentido que dijera eso.

-¿Seguro de que Kakashi solo significa eso para ti?- preguntó Rin, acercándose a su amigo, quien retrocedió, asintiendo.

-S-sí —titubeó— Si no… ¿Qué más podría significar?- murmuró más para sí el azabache, sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho y estómago, algo que sentía desde hacía un tiempo, pero no había podido averiguar que era, o quizás no quería hacerlo…

La castaña dio un pequeño suspiro; ella amaba a Kakashi, pero podía ver que entre el Hatake y el Uchiha había algo más que solo amistad, había una chispa de amor, lo cual les hacía estar tensos el uno con el otro, y quizás siempre había sido así, quizás no era nuevo, lo más seguro es que ese sentimiento estuviera ahí antes, en el caso de Obito, oculto por aquel enamoramiento que sintió por ella, y en el caso de Kakashi, oculto por orgullo y arrogancia, cosas que ahora ya casi no tenía.

-Obito… ¿Kakashi te gusta?- preguntó seriamente la jovencita, dejando helado al chico, quien negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, un poco asustado ante esa idea.

-No, no, no… Claro que no, a mí me gustas tú- respondió el azabache, ruborizándose leve y desviando su mirada, pues ya antes le había confesado a la chica que estaba enamorado de ella, pero siendo más que obvio que ella le había rechazado diciéndole que solo le quería como amigo.

-Claro —dijo no muy convencida— Tienes que poner en orden tus sentimientos, Obito; porque algo me dice que… tú sientes algo especial por Kakashi- susurró Rin, acercándose de nuevo a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza otra vez.

-N-no…- murmuró bajo el Uchiha, con su mirada aun en otro lado, sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente al pensar en su compañero, al reflexionar en lo que le decía su amiga, temiendo un momento a lo que descubriría, o a lo que probablemente ya había descubierto hace algún tiempo.

-Obito, me… imagino que no es fácil aceptar lo que sientes, pero te sentirás mucho mejor cuando lo hagas- sonrió leve la Nohara, apoyando a su amigo, quien le miró solo unos momentos, para después dar un suspiro y bajar su mirada al piso.

-Y-yo… c-creo que sí siento algo por él…- susurró muy bajito el azabache, como si fuese algo que nunca nadie debiera escuchar, y él pensaba que era así: Que nadie más debía escuchar aquello nunca.

Rin suspiró leve, cerrando un momento sus ojos, para luego abrirlos y mirar fijo a su amigo…

-Deberías decirle lo que sientes- aconsejó la ojicafe, pues presentía que el Hatake correspondía los sentimientos de Obito, aunque claro que el chico se negó de inmediato a aquella idea.

-No, no, no… Nunca debe saberlo, así que júrame que no le dirás nada- pidió preocupado el Uchiha, mirando a su compañera, quien le miraba, asintiendo lento, no estando de acuerdo con aquello, pero en fin, haría lo que su compañero le pedía.

-Lo juro —murmuró, escuchando un suspiro de alivio— ¿Pero qué harás ahora que sabes lo que sientes por él?- cuestionó luego la chica, preocupando de nuevo al chico.

-N-nada. Nada, no tendría por qué hacer algo, el que lo haya aceptado no quiere decir nada- respondió Obito, pues si bien ya había aclarado bastante sus sentimientos, eso no quería decir que fuera a intentar algo con su compañero, eso sería lo último que haría.

Un resoplido sonó, este dado por la jovencita, quien estaba en total desacuerdo con su amigo, pero como conocía lo necio que era, simplemente era mejor no insistirle en nada.

-Está bien, como quieras- murmuró la Nohara, mirando al Uchiha, quien suspiró leve, sintiéndose un tanto mejor de haber podido poner en orden sus sentimientos, aunque no así de haberlos aceptado, pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener siempre en la mente que estaba enamorado del Hatake.

Los pasos de otras personas se oyeron, por lo que los chicos miraron hacia el pasillo, viendo a Minato llegar con Kakashi a su lado, y con las clientas tras ellos.

Las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzaron, esta vez mirándose de otra forma; ya no podían verse como antes…

Kakashi había decidido el contarle a Obito sobre lo que sentía por él, y a su vez, el Uchiha había aceptado los sentimientos que —ya desde hacía algo de tiempo— tenía por su amigo.

Sus miradas dejaban ver sentimientos entremezclados, pero dejando en claro un brillo especial de los sentimientos afectuosos que tenían el uno por el otro…

****||Continuara…||****

* * *

No hay mucho que decir...  
Solo espero que les guste nwn y... actualizare el próximo fin de semana, entre Sábado o Domingo...  
¡Dejen Review! Que es gratis $_$ y no necesitan estar registrados n.n

Saludos y hasta la próxima semana! Sayo~


	2. Celos y confesiónes

|||-Una Familia-|||

**Summary: **_Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño `accidente´ le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo maginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia._

**Pareja: ~**Kakashi x Obito~  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg –Embarazo Masculino–  
Si no te gusta algo de esto, no leas, no quiero reclamos.  
**Aclaraciones:** Kakashi, Obito y Rin tienen 15 años. Y nunca pasó la batalla en el puente, por lo que ambos tienen sus ojos normales.

*****||***  
Capítulo II  
**

·

·

Obito desvió leve su mirada, pues de cierta forma sentía que si seguía mirando fijo a su amigo, este podría ver a través de él y vería sus sentimientos, y no quería que eso sucediera; por otro lado, Kakashi pensó que el azabache aún seguía molesto con él, por lo que suspiro leve, pero aun decidido a decirle lo que sentía por él, solo rogando que eso no empeorara la situación…

-Muy bien, es hora de seguir con el camino- dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a sus tres alumnos, notando un cambio en el Uchiha, lo que le hizo tener la completa seguridad de que todo saldría bien cuando el pequeño peliplata le contara lo que sentía.

Dichas las palabras del rubio, todos salieron de aquella pequeña posada, aunque esta vez los tres jóvenes del equipo iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, o eso hasta que Junko volvió a acercarse al azabache, pegándose a él como el día anterior, volviendo a hacerle platica, confundiendo de nuevo a Obito, pues el chico se preguntaba cómo era posible que si estaba enamorado de su amigo, aquella chica le atrajera también.

"¿Y si Kakashi no me gusta? ¿Y si solo estoy algo confundido?" pensaba el azabachito, mirando de reojo a su compañero quien venía caminando a su lado, pero un poco atrás.

El Hatake caminaba con la mirada fija en el suelo, pensando en sí de verdad sería correcto que le dijera a su compañero lo que sentía por él, más fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mirada del otro chico sobre él, por lo que le miró.

Ambas oscuras y profundas miradas chocaron, provocando nervios en el Uchiha, quien desvió su mirada, volviendo a ponerla sobre la chica que venía coqueteando con él, para molestia, fastidio y celos del peliplata.

Por otro lado, Rin miraba la escena, extrañándose por el comportamiento de Kakashi, comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que el peliplata sentía por el azabache, bajando su mirada algo desanimada por sí misma, porque ya no podría estar con el peliplata, pero alegre porque entonces eso quería decir que Kakashi correspondía los sentimientos de Obito, así que ambos se harían felices, y formarían una bonita pareja, esto animaba un tanto a la castaña, lo único que le desconcertaba era él porque ahora el Uchiha estaba coqueteando con la joven pelirroja, como si nunca hubiera aceptado que sentía algo por Kakashi.

"Espero que todo salga bien" pensó por otro lado Minato, observando la escena de sus dos jóvenes alumnos, preocupándose por ver la extraña y confusa actitud del azabache.

El camino prosiguió entre confusiones y preocupaciones para todo el equipo ninja, hasta que ya entrada la tarde tuvieron que detenerse para armar un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche en el bosque y continuar su camino al día siguiente.

-Rin dormirá sola, Junko y su madre dormirán juntas, y de nuevo dormiré yo con los chicos- decidía Minato, sonriendo y levantándose de la roca donde estaba sentado, para comenzar a levantar las tiendas de acampar, aunque esta vez su decisión puso algo tensos y nerviosos a sus dos jóvenes alumnos, aunque Obito dejó ver que se tensó, Kakashi por otro lado trató de permanecer serio y tranquilo, más sin embargo por dentro estaba nervioso.

Todos los ninja se pusieron a levantar sus tiendas de campaña y no solo las suyas sino también las de las mujeres que cuidaban, y a propósito de ellas, la joven pelirroja se mantenía cerca del Uchiha, mirándolo trabajar, sonriendo siempre coqueta sin alejarse de él, poniendo más nervioso y sonrojado al azabachito, para bastante molestia del Hatake.

-Kakashi, ¿cuándo hablaras con Obito?- cuestionaba con interés el Jounnin a cargo, mirando a su alumno, mientras ambos armaban la tienda de acampar donde dormirían ellos dos con el azabache, al tiempo en que este ponía la tienda de acampar de las dos mujeres, lo que acababa de fastidiar a Kakashi.

-Esta noche…- susurró el peliplata, bajando la mirada un momento, pues aunque sonaba seguro de hacerlo, en realidad por dentro no estaba nada seguro, temía arruinar la poca relación que tenía con su `amigo´.

La respuesta sacó una sonrisa al rubio, ya que él, que conocía bien a Obito, podía asegurar que él poseedor del sharingan correspondía el sentir de Kakashi, aunque claro, era normal que se confundiera al estar cerca de una chica tan coqueta como lo era esa jovencita a quien protegían, pero sin duda, su verdadero amor y cariño ya estaban con el Hatake.

-Es buena idea- respondió el Namikaze, mirando paternalmente a su peliplata alumno, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Fueron varios minutos de trabajo, hasta que todos terminaron de poner el pequeño campamento, el cual, por cierto, estaba cerca de un río limpio que aprovecharían para sacarle agua para beber.

-Obito, tú y Kakashi vayan por agua al río, mientras tanto yo iré a buscar comida y Rin cuidara de nuestras clientas mientras enciende una fogata- dividió Minato él trabajo, sorprendiendo ligeramente a los dos chicos, quienes de inmediato se miraron.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada, bufando por lo bajo, provocando que su compañero imitara la acción, más por orgullo que por cualquier otra cosa; ambas acciones hicieron sonreír al Namikaze, mientras que Rin solo suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo que sin duda, había algo entre sus dos amigos.

Sin perder más tiempo, los ninjas se dividieron a hacer sus respectivas labores, Kakashi y Obito iban en silencio y con paso lento hacia el río, llevando las botellas de agua vacías con ellos, mirándose de soslayo cada que podían, manteniendo el silencio que comenzaba a tornarse en un silencio incómodo y pesado, sobre todo porque se suponía que Obito aún estaba enojado con Kakashi por el grito que le dio éste la noche pasada.

"No tenía por qué gritarme" insistía el azabache en sus pensamientos, frunciendo el ceño al recordar el grito de su compañero.

-Obito, yo…- apenas le dio tiempo a llamar a su amigo cuando este ya le fulminaba con la mirada.

-No me hables- acortó el Uchiha, corriendo para llegar al río, alejándose del otro chico, quien se sorprendió ante esta reacción por parte del menor, y dudó en sí debía decirle lo que sentía, más se decidió a hacerlo, y quizás esa era ya la oportunidad perfecta, por lo que se acercó al río hasta dónde estaba su amigo, éste ya estaba de rodillas al lado del río, llenando las botellas con agua, conservando el ceño fruncido y una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-Obito, quiero disculparme por lo de ayer…- dijo serio Kakashi, aunque bueno, su carácter usual era serio, pero en esta ocasión estaba más serio, cuestión que extrañó un poco al moreno, pero no por eso dejó de estar enfadado y aunque no lo admitiera… triste.

-No te disculpes, estoy acostumbrado a tu carácter horrible- decía con rencor el azabachito, mirando como las botellas se iban llenando con agua, descolocando a su amigo, quien no comprendió aquel comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntaba el Hatake, teniendo contemplado que normalmente era serio y no se alegraba fácilmente, pero de ahí a que el otro chico le dijera que tenía un carácter horrible había un abismo.

-Siempre me dices que no soy buen ninja, me insultas, y me gritas- respondió Obito con sencillez, frunciendo su ceño un poco más, continuando con su interesantísima misión de llenar las botellas con agua.

De nueva cuenta, las palabras del Uchiha descolocaron al Hatake, quien se puso de rodillas al lado de su compañero, mirándole sorprendido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eso no es cierto, Obito- negaba Kakashi, mirando fijo al otro chico, obteniendo su molesta mirada sobre él.

-Y ahora me estás diciendo mentiroso —reprochaba— ¡Eres un idiota que se la pasa insultándome!- gritó el azabache, tomando las botellas ya llenas de agua y levantándose, volviendo por dónde llegó, más molesto que como estaba antes, y no solo estaba molesto, sino frustrado, lo último ni él sabía porque.

Kakashi miró hacia el agua, parpadeando demasiado sorprendido, negando con la cabeza, quedándose pensando unos momentos, comenzando a recordar un par de veces en las cuales insultó a su compañero, incluida la vez del día anterior cuando lo llamó `Desobligado idiota´, si bien el desobligado sí iba, no tenía por qué haberle llamado idiota; y solo pasaron pocos momentos para que el peliplata se diera cuenta de que Obito… ¡Tenía razón! Desde hacía un tiempo le maltrataba más de lo normal y eso se debía a lo que sentía por él.

"Soy un idiota, soy un idiota" se dijo mentalmente Kakashi, levantándose y corriendo tras su amigo, sintiéndose tan pero tan idiota; un chico de su edad, inteligente y maduro –supuestamente– se ponía a maltratar a su amigo porque le gustaba y quería llamar su atención. Sin duda su comportamiento era demasiado inmaduro.

-Obito, espera… —tomó del brazo a su amigo, deteniéndolo— Lo siento mucho, de verdad no… no era mi intención tratarte de esa forma- se disculpaba muy arrepentido, obteniendo la extraña e incrédula mirada del otro chico sobre él.

-Tú estás enfermo- acortó el azabachito, soltándose del agarre de su compañero, retomando su camino hacia el campamento, haciendo bufar al peliplata, quien de nuevo le siguió, y estuvo por tomarle de nuevo del brazo, pero cierta chica se atravesó.

-Muchas gracias por el agua, tenía mucha sed- decía coquetamente la jovencita Junko, prendándose de un brazo del Uchiha, quien se sonrojó y sonrió tontamente, dándole la botella de agua a la chica.

-De nada, es… un gusto darte… agua- decía incoherente el moreno, haciendo reír a la joven, quien se apegó más a él y ambos juntos fueron a sentarse al lado de la fogata que ya había hecho Rin.

Kakashi apretó los puños, casi jurando que mataría a esa chica antes que protegerla.

La escena fue vista por Minato que volvía con comida, dando un suspiro, considerando que ahora debía hablar con Obito, y eso haría después de la cena, cuando todos se fueran a dormir…

···

···

La noche fue transcurriendo, todos terminaron de cenar y fueron a sus tiendas de acampar para dormir un poco, excepto Minato, quien le pidió a su azabache alumno que se quedará con él y le ayudara a apagar el fuego; el Uchiha aceptó sin problemas, de igual forma menos tiempo pasara con su compañero, mejor para él.

Los dos ninjas se quedaron a solas, apagando el fuego con arena y piedras.

-Obito, quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante —comenzó a hablar, obteniendo la mirada y atención del menor— Es sobre Kakashi y… bueno, lo que tú sientes por él- dijo sin rodeos, sorprendiendo y sonrojando al azabache, quien negó de inmediato con la cabeza, pues si bien Rin lo sabía, él no quería que nadie más se enterara sobre eso.

-Y-yo… no sé de qué me habla, no siento nada especial por ese idiota, es solo un idiota y… y… solo eso- negó torpemente Obito, ya que el que su maestro asegurara aquello le puso demasiado nervioso.

-¿Entonces porque te pusiste así?- preguntaba con una sonrisa el rubio, teniendo ya completa certeza de los sentimientos de su alumno al verlo de esa forma.

-¿Así de qué?- intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo, echando más tierra al fuego, pasando saliva con fuerza, bajando su mirada al fuego que se apagaba.

-No debes tener miedo de aceptar lo que sientes, sin embargo, debes serle fiel a ese sentimiento- aconsejaba con cariño paternal el Namikaze, sonriéndole a su joven alumno, quien le miró entre avergonzado, nervioso y confuso ante lo último que escuchó.

-¿Serle fiel al sentimiento?- preguntaba en voz baja el azabachito, teniendo sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

-Sí, serle fiel al sentimiento, quiere decir que no busques algo que no necesitas o una distracción de lo que sientes. Si en verdad sientes algo por Kakashi, no busques cosas innecesarias- explicó sencillamente, haciéndole entender a Obito a lo que se refería, que era a aquellos coqueteos con la chica aquella a la que protegía.

-Pero no importa lo que siento, de todos modos él no siente nada por mí- respondía el Uchiha, dando un suspiro y bajando su cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, todo es posible en esta vida- animaba, acariciando los cabellos azabaches del menor, despeinándole un poco, haciéndole que levantara su cabeza y sonriera recuperando ánimos.

-Gracias, sensei- agradeció con sinceridad y cariño.

-No fue nada, ahora vayamos a dormir- respondía el Jounnin, quitando suave su mano de la cabeza del jovencito, caminando junto con él hacia la tienda de campaña, entrando ambos, encontrando al peliplata recostado en el centro del lugar, siendo más que obvio que dormiría entre los otros dos, por ende a un lado del Uchiha, este se sonrojo leve mientras se quitaba su chamarra junto con sus armas ninja, terminando solo con una playera de manga corta azul marino y sus pantalones, recostándose al lado derecho de su compañero, mientras que por otro lado, Minato se recostaba al lado izquierdo de su alumno peliplata, sonriendo y dándoles la espalda a los chicos.

-Buenas noches- despidió el mayor, escuchando la respuesta solo de Obito, pues Kakashi estaba dormido, supuestamente.

Pasó un buen rato, en el cual el Uchiha no conseguía dormir, removiéndose, recostándose boca arriba o de costado pero siempre dándole la espalda a su amigo, temiendo el mirarlo de frente, dando algunos suspiros, comenzando a resignarse a que en esa noche no dormiría por insomnio.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Kakashi en un apenas audible susurro, sobresaltando a su compañero.

-¿N-no estabas dormido?- susurró Obito, mirando de reojo al otro chico, este le miraba fijo.

-Me desperté- mintió, pues en realidad él no había dormido nada tampoco.

-Pues vuélvete a dormir- murmuró con fingida molestia el moreno, volviendo su vista a enfrente, dando un suspiro, cerrando sus ojos en otro intento por dormir, dando por terminada la conversación con su amigo, aunque éste no lo vió así.

-Obito, —llamó, acercándosele un poco más— perdóname, lamento haberte estado maltratando, te juro que no quería hacerlo- susurraba arrepentido de verdad, ganando que su amigo le mirara por sobre el hombro.

Un suspiro salió de labios del moreno, dando vuelta segundos después, quedando frente a frente con su amigo y algo cerca de él, ruborizándose al verlo así tan cerca.

-Pero lo has estado haciendo, me ofendes y me gritas- se quejaba en voz baja, frunciendo levemente el ceño, gesto que le sacó una pequeña sonrisa al Hatake, quien cada vez que miraba ese rostro se sentía más atraído hacia su compañero, y más cuando hacía esos gestos, el verlo a penas molesto, o incluso realmente furioso, eran gestos que le gustaba ver en el rostro del menor.

-No fue mi intención, perdóname. También perdóname por los gritos, por gritarte ayer también, lo siento, no quise hacerlo- se disculpaba, sintiendo que era hora de decirle la verdad al Uchiha.

-Entonces si no querías hacerlo ¿Porque lo hiciste?- preguntaba sin entender el comportamiento del otro, sin entender sus maltratos ni él por qué se disculpaba ahora.

"Es muy extraño" pensaba Obito, manteniendo fija su oscura mirada en la otra, ruborizándose otro tanto más, rubor que no se notaba mucho por la oscuridad en la que estaban, cosa que agradecía.

-Bueno… yo… verás: Tú… Te grite ayer porque me… me puse celoso- confesó Kakashi, cerrando sus ojos unos momentos, sorprendiendo aún más, mucho más al otro chico, quien abrió los ojos bastante.

-¿C-celoso? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué?- cuestionó en voz baja, sin poder dejar el asombro de lado, manteniendo su vista y completa atención en su amigo, comenzando a sentir su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido.

-Celoso de… —abrió sus ojos, mirándolo— de ver como esa chica coqueteaba contigo y de cómo te miraba, celoso de que tú también le coquetearas. Y él porque: porque tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo que siento algo especial por ti- confesó, sin dejar de mirar con fijeza a su amigo, este abrió la boca balbuceando cosas inentendibles, aunque en realidad quizás ni estaba diciendo nada, solo intentaba decir algo, pero notablemente no le salía palabra alguna, solo aumentaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas, comenzando ya a ser notorio, cosa que comenzaba a agradarle al Hatake.

-Y creo que tú, sientes algo similar- susurró Kakashi, acariciándole una mejilla al menor, pasando su mano con suavidad por su piel sonrojada, poniéndola más roja, mientras iba acercando su rostro al otro, sintiendo sus alientos mezclarse cada vez más.

-Kakashi, también… también… me gustas- confesó muy bajito Obito, con algo de vergüenza y sus mejillas completamente rojas.

Eso era todo, fue todo lo que necesitaban ambos…

El peliplata quitó su mano de la mejilla ajena, para bajarse la máscara, descubriendo sus labios y acercándolos a los ajenos, provocando un apenas pequeño roce entre ellos, provocando un ligero suspiro a su amigo, quien le miraba con fijeza y más hipnotizado al ver su rostro por completo, por primera vez.

"Es… muy atractivo" pensó el Uchiha, entrecerrando sus ojos, disfrutando el inocente roce de sus labios, inquietándose al sentir como poco a poco ese roce se iba convirtiendo en un completo encuentro entre sus labios, causándole más sonrojo pero un increíble gusto y calor.

Ambos labios se unían por primera vez, probando la suavidad y calidez de los labios ajenos, causando un cumulo de nuevas emociones para ambos muchachos que estaban descubriendo el amor y lo que era una caricia.

"Se siente muy bien" pensaba sonrojado Obito, moviendo con torpeza sus labios sobre los otros, aunque estos le correspondían igual, después de todo era el primer beso de ambos.

"Sus labios son tan deliciosos" pensaba Kakashi, acoplando poco a poco sus movimientos a los del otro, llevando el beso con cariño y suavidad, acostumbrándose con gusto al beso, sin dejar de mover sus labios sobre los ajenos.

Duraron con aquel beso hasta que el aire se terminó, fue ahí cuando se separaron, aunque apenas tomaron algo de aire y volvieron a besarse, esta vez profundizando el beso cuando el Hatake atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del Uchiha, mordiéndolo ligeramente, causándole un suspiro al otro chico, momento que aprovechó para colar su lengua en esa cálida cavidad, obteniendo un jadeo por parte de su compañero, quien se sonrojó al sentir como la lengua ajena invadía su boca y comenzaba a recorrerla por completo, sin dejar espacio por el cual no haya pasado. Con timidez pero deseo, el azabache comenzó a mover su lengua contra la otra, sintiendo como ambos músculos se tocaban y entrelazaban un poco, iniciando un juego travieso y adictivo.

Aquel juego iba uniendo más y más a los chicos, quienes se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados, y las mejillas rojas, o bueno, muy rojas en el caso de Obito.

Realmente no había más que decir, todo estaba dicho y sellado con aquel beso profundo que se daban; ya no importaba nada, solo ellos, solo lo que se acaban de decir y el amor que se demostraban con eso beso, eso era todo lo importante para ambos: Comerse a besos, explorar la cavidad ajena, mezclar sus salivas y entregarse el cariño que se tenían.

Por otro lado, Minato sonreía con los ojos cerrados al escuchar los besos que se daban sus alumnos.

"Sin duda… es un nuevo comienzo" pensaba el Namikaze, comenzando a dormir una vez que su trabajo estuvo hecho.

****||Continuara…||****

* * *

Ahí tienen la conti :D ... No me maten Dx sé que tarde y me disculpo, no volvera a pasar

Los vere en el próximo capitulo. Sí les gusto, dejen Review, que son gratis ;D

Sayonara~


	3. Chapter 3

|||-Una Familia-|||

**Summary: **_Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño `accidente´ le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo maginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia._

**Pareja: ~**Kakashi x Obito~  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg –Embarazo Masculino–  
Si no te gusta algo de esto, no leas, no quiero reclamos.  
**Aclaraciones:** Kakashi, Obito y Rin tienen 15 años. Y nunca pasó la batalla en el puente, por lo que ambos chicos tienen sus ojos normales.  
Y les paso a avisar que al final de este capítulo querrán golpear a alguien ^^

*****||***  
Capítulo III:  
**

·

·

El sol poco a poco se asomaba en el horizonte de aquel bosque en el que se encontraba un equipo ninja cuidando de dos mujeres.

Las tres personas se encontraban aún dormidas, y eran solo tres pues dos jóvenes estaban ya despiertos y contemplaban el amanecer mientras buscaban algo para comer en el desayuno.

-¿Encontraste suficiente fruta? ¿O cazamos un animal?- preguntó el peliplata, volteando a mirar al otro chico que hizo un gesto de asco ante la idea de cazar algún animal y comérselo.

-Con la fruta que tenemos basta- se apresuró a decir el azabache, mostrando que entre sus brazos había bastante fruta, apoyo de sus palabras. Aclarado aquello, se quedó mirando el amanecer con una amplia y alegre sonrisa.

Kakashi contempló por unos momentos a su compañero de equipo, antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo por la espalda, causando un ligero saltito en el Uchiha, quien se sonrojó por el abrazo, pero el sonrojo aumentó considerablemente al sentir los labios de su compañero en su mejilla, deslizándose traviesamente hasta sus labios, rozándolos ligeramente.

-¿E-en que momento…?- susurró Obito, queriendo averiguar el momento en que su compañero había bajado su máscara, más volteó su rostro para que sus labios se encontraran con los de su ahora novio, aunque quizá le tomaría acostumbrarse a llamarle así al otro.

La pregunta quedó en el aire, pues ambos jóvenes prefirieron dedicarse a besarse, disfrutando sus labios fundiéndose con los ajenos, sus lenguas chocar y juguetear, mezclando sus sabores.

Sin duda, ambos muchachos estaban felices de saberse correspondidos y de saber que por fin tenían a alguien a su lado.

-K-Kakashi… hay que volver, seguro Minato-sensei y Rin ya despertaron- susurró sin mucho aire el Uchiha, respirando agitado con sus mejillas muy rojas, mirando fijamente el rostro sin mascara del mayor, quien rio un poco al ver la forma en que el otro le contemplaba.

-Está bien, volvamos- aceptó asintiendo, y estaba a punto de subir su máscara, pero esta acción fue realizada por Obito, quien —con una sola mano— colocó la máscara de su compañero en su lugar, confundiendo al peliplata, quien dejó que esta sorpresa se viera reflejada en su oscura mirada.

En respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta de su ahora pareja, Obito solo se encogió de hombros sonrojado, comenzando a caminar de vuelta hacia el pequeño campamento, abrazando un poco la fruta entre sus brazos, mientras miraba el camino, pensando solo una cosa ante su propia acción:

"Solo yo puedo ver su rostro" concluía mental y receloso el Uchiha durante su camino de vuelta.

Kakashi por su lado, miraba a su novio irse, sonriendo ligeramente al correr para alcanzarle; sin duda alguna, el moreno era bastante lindo.

· ·  
·

Las declaraciones de la noche anterior y los besos que le siguieron, fueron el inicio de una relación entre el Uchiha y el Hatake, y aunque los chicos nunca en la vida pensaron enamorarse el uno del otro, estaban bastante conformes y felices con lo sucedido; en realidad eran tan felices como nunca en sus vidas habían sido.

-Hay que darnos prisa para llegar antes del anochecer, no debemos pasar otra noche en el bosque- decía Minato a los presentes, todos asintieron.

El desayuno había transcurrido con tranquilidad, aunque no así de forma usual, pues en esta ocasión Obito y Kakashi estuvieron muy cerca el uno del otro, dedicándose una que otra mirada de afecto, miradas que enrojecían al azabachito debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas, pero que sin duda le hacían sonreír bobamente.

El camino hacia la aldea del relámpago continuó, pero a diferencia de los días anteriores, Obito ya no estaba cerca de la chica a la que cuidaban, sino que se encontraba al lado del peliplata, hablando de cualquier cosa, lo que fuera estaba bien con tal de escuchar su voz que solo hasta ahora se daba cuenta que era bastante atrayente.

Aunque no todo podía ser tan sencillo, pues una gris mirada fulminaba al Hatake…

Junko estaba bastante molesta de ver que la atención que los días pasados había tenido ella por parte del Uchiha, ahora la tenía el otro chico, y digamos que no estaba dispuesta a permitir eso, pues había puesto los ojos sobre el azabache y haría lo posible porque fuera de ella.

Ajenos a los egoístas y caprichosos pensamientos de la joven pelirroja, los dos jóvenes seguían disfrutado el caminar juntos, cosa bien vista a ojos de Minato y Rin, aunque la chica estaba algo triste por si misma, se alegraba de ver tan felices a sus dos amigos, sobre todo se alegraba de ver a Kakashi sonreír, pues era algo poco usual en él, pues si bien ya no era el mismo chico frío y orgulloso de 12 años, aún seguía siendo algo distante, distancia que se hacía nula cuando se trataba de Obito, con él, el Hatake siempre fue distinto que con el resto.

Rin suspiró, sintiendo una mano ponerse sobre su cabeza con suavidad, por lo que levantó su mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa por parte de su maestro, sonrisa que ella correspondió, animándose por darse cuenta de que hacía lo correcto dejando a sus dos amigos estar juntos.

El equipo iba en paz y calma por una vez en todo lo que llevaban siendo equipo.

· ·  
·

El sol se ponía cuando el equipo de Minato llegó a la aldea del relámpago…

-Iremos a la casa de las señoritas Naomi y Junko, será allí donde nos hospedaremos en estos días que estaremos aquí- avisaba el Namikaze a su equipo, mientras iban en dirección a dicha casa. Los jóvenes solo asintieron, pues eso no representaba problema alguno para ninguno, o eso creyeron, pues si hubieran visto la sonrisa maliciosa que apareció en los labios de la joven pelirroja, se habrían dado cuenta de que ir a esa casa no era una buena idea, o por lo menos no era buena idea para la estabilidad de la relación de los dos chicos.

Sin demorar mucho, todos llegaron hasta la casa de las mujeres a las que protegían, viendo con una ligera sorpresa que el lugar era una mansión bastante grande y con el mayor lujo que se podía tener para aquella época en la que vivían.

-¡Wow! ¡Está casa es enorme!- soltó sorprendido y entusiasta el azabachito, ya queriendo ponerse a correr de un lado a otro en aquella casa.

Todos rieron un poco ante la emoción del joven Uchiha, incluso Kakashi se permitió una ligera risa por la forma de ser de su novio.

-Y también hay una piscina, pero creo que deberán esperar a mañana para visitarla porque ya comienza a enfriar la tarde- comentó la mujer, sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa, con su hija al lado y los ninjas tras ellas.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Piscina!- de nuevo la emoción de Obito hizo sonreír a todos, aunque en el caso de una jovencita pelirroja, sacó una sonrisa algo retorcida.

"Tengo una idea" pensó la ojigris, sin quitar de su mente el encaprichamiento que tenía con el poseedor del sharingan.

Naomi llevó a sus cuidadores al segundo piso de la mansión.

-Les daremos una habitación para cada uno- comentaba la mujer mientras los guiaba por aquella mansión, lugar que era visto con curiosidad por todos, pero sobre todo por Obito, quien miraba cada lugar y cada detalle por el cual pasaba.

-Le agradezco mucho la intención, pero… preferiría, de ser posible, dormir en una habitación con mis dos alumnos- pidió con amabilidad Minato.

-Oh claro, si así lo quieren no hay problema, tenemos habitaciones lo suficientemente grandes como para que se queden los tres- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, para detenerse unos momentos después, luego de escuchar un agradecimiento por parte del rubio.

-Aquí es…- la mujer abrió la puerta, dejando ver una habitación bastante grande con dos camas grandes.

-Aquí se quedaran los tres, y a la jovencita Rin le daremos otra habitación- dijo Naomi, sonriéndoles a los hombres, antes de salir de ahí junto con su hija y Rin.

Se escucharon los "Gracias" de los tres hombres, antes de que estos guardaran sus cosas en los muebles vacíos de la habitación.

-¡Esta casa es enorme!- decía Obito mientras se lanzaba a una cama, mirando el techo con una gran sonrisa.

-Lo es, pero no te vayas a perder- respondió Kakashi, sentándose la orilla de la misma cama donde estaba su compañero, quien le miró extrañado.

-¡Yo jamás me perdería en esta casa!- argumentó el azabachito, mirando a su compañero recostarse a su lado.

-Si tú lo dices- sonrió bajo la máscara el peliplata, provocando un bufido en su amigo quien ya solo se recostó sin objetar nada, pues aunque había entendido que su compañero le dijo despistado, sabía que no lo dijo para ofenderlo.

Los dos muchachos suspiraron, mirando el techo bajo la atenta mirada de su maestro, quien sonrió con un ligero tinte de picardía.

-Entonces… ¿Dormirán juntos esta noche?- cuestionó Minato, sacando de su tranquilidad a los dos menores, quienes le miraron con sorpresa, pues si bien sí iban a dormir juntos, el tono de insinuación que usó su maestro les hizo pensar en otra cosa que no era dormir, cosa que en Kakashi provocó un ligero rubor, mientras que en Obito provocó que su rostro ardiera.

-¡Sensei, es usted un pervertido!- gritó a todo pulmón el Uchiha.

· ·  
·

Habían pasado algunos momentos desde que ya todos los ninjas estaban en su cuarto, y aunque ya había anochecido, Minato debía salir a hablar con algunos feudales.

-Necesito que alguien me acompañe, ¿Quién quiere ir?- preguntaba el rubio a sus alumnos.

Los cuatro se encontraban platicando un poco en la sala de la gran mansión, solos, pues la joven Junko y su madre se habían retirado a dormir, cansadas por el viaje.

-Yo iré, Minato-sensei- se ofreció la castaña, dejando el té que tomaba y levantándose de su lugar, sonriéndole a su maestro, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces nos vamos, volveremos más noche- avisaba el Jounnin a su equipo, viendo a la joven pareja asentir.

Minato y Rin salieron de la mansión, mientras que Kakashi y Obito se iban a la habitación, pues ya estaban algo cansados también y preferían acostarse ya.

· ·  
·

-¿Sabes algo…? Se me hace curioso que Rin no haya dicho nada al vernos tan… juntos- comentó Kakashi, mientras terminaba de cambiarse para dormir, mirando de reojo a su novio, quien le miro ya metido en la cama.

-Ah… bueno… es que ella sabe de lo que yo siento por ti- dijo un poco apenado el Uchiha, sonriendo leve, sorprendiendo a su pareja.

-¿Se lo contaste?- preguntó curioso el peliplata, recostándose al lado del otro chico, quien asintió lento.

-Sí, bueno… no, ella se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba contigo, así que lo único que hice fue aceptarlo y confirmárselo- respondió el poseedor del sharingan, acercándose poco a poco y algo tímido hacia su compañero, quien le miró con enternecimiento mientras le abrazaba y juntaba a él.

-Entiendo- murmuró con más simpleza el Hatake, dando por saciada su curiosidad, ahora solo quería descansar junto con su novio, aunque antes de eso quería hacer algo a lo que se estaba volviendo adicto.

Kakashi bajó su máscara, para que luego su mano fuera al rostro de su compañero, el cual reposaba recostado en su pecho, y con suavidad, levantó aquel rostro, haciendo que le mirara.

Las oscuras miradas se encontraron, viéndose de forma cariñosa, y sin perder el contacto visual, el peliplata besó a su novio, quien respondió al beso con gusto.

De nuevo, los labios de ambos jóvenes se encontraban moviéndose sobre los ajenos, y sus lenguas se encontraban en una pequeña lucha, la cual ninguno quería perder a causa de su orgullo.

El oxígeno se terminó, no sin que antes —con algo de esfuerzo— Obito venciera dominando en el beso a Kakashi, quien le miró con una muy suave sonrisa media, tomando aire y permitiéndole a su compañero hacer lo mismo.

El Hatake dejó que ambos tomaran aire, antes de volver a besar a su novio, solo que esta vez el beso fue más intensó, pues mordisqueó un poco los labios de su compañero y recorrió más ávidamente su boca, sorprendiendo ligeramente al Uchiha, quien se sonrojó pero no se negó a responderle de esa forma intensa, o al menos intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pues aún se sentía algo tímido al estar de aquella forma con su amigo y compañero de equipo.

Durante el intenso beso, Kakashi comenzó a acariciar traviesamente uno de los costados del azabache, quien dio un pequeño salto debido a que la caricia le había tomado desprevenido, pero para mayor sorpresa suya, el peliplata se removió un tanto para terminar sobre de él.

La playera negra que Obito usaba para dormir, poco a poco fue subiendo debido a que las manos del Hatake deseaban tocar esa blanca piel, cosa que se puso a hacer una vez la playera del menor estuvo lo suficientemente arriba. Una de las manos de Kakashi recorrió desde el vientre hasta el pecho de su ahora pareja, haciéndolo suspirar, aunque los suspiros duraron poco, ya que algo dentro de la mente del azabachito hizo 'clic' por lo que empujó suave pero con la suficiente fuerza a su compañero, separándolo de él y rompiendo el beso.

-P-para, Kakashi- ordenó jadeante el Uchiha, removiéndose inquieto e incómodo bajo el otro, quien dudó unos momentos en que hacer.

-Está bien… Lo lamento- se disculpaba el peliplata, quitándose de encima y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido durante el beso, así como tratando de calmar la temperatura en su cuerpo.

Obito imitó la acción de su compañero, sentándose en la otra orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda al otro, respirando agitado, avergonzado y con un extra que no sabía entender que era.

-Yo… aun no estoy listo para que vayamos más haya de unos besos- susurró lo más suave que pudo el poseedor del sharingan, bajando su mirada un poco, sintiendo la mirada de su compañero sobre él, pero sin atreverse a voltearse a mirarlo.

Kakashi se puso de pie y rodeó la cama para sentarse al lado de su pareja, suspirando bajo mientras le comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos.

-No te preocupes por eso, no te presionaré- dijo con calma el peliplata, viendo que el otro chico miraba hacia otro lado, dejándose acariciar el cabello pero sin querer levantar aun su mirada, lo que extrañaba al otro.

-Es algo complicado esto ¿sabes?- habló en voz baja el azabache, suspirando con la mirada fija en ningún punto en concreto, y aunque al principio su frase fue un tanto confusa, Kakashi pudo entender o al menos sospechar lo que había querido decir con eso.

-¿Te refieres a que… seamos pareja? ¿Dos hombres?- cuestionó intrigado el peliplata, manteniendo sus negras pupilas fijas en el otro chico, este suspiró y asintió lento con una ligera vergüenza, la cual no sabía con exactitud a que se debía pero estaba ahí.

-S-sí… es… —buscaba la palabra adecuada— Extraño- concluyó, suspirando largamente luego de decir aquello.

-Ya lo sé, pero… Estaremos bien. Solo necesitamos acostumbrarnos, y hacernos a la idea- expuso Kakashi, levantando el rostro de su amigo con una mano, dándole un beso más suave y corto en los labios, sonrojándolo ligeramente.

-Está bien, creo que tienes razón- aceptaba Obito, sonriendo como normalmente.

-Aclarado eso, ¿dormimos?- preguntó el peliplata, subiendo su máscara, viendo al otro asentir, por lo que sin más, volvió a subir a la cama, seguido de su novio.

Ambos muchachos se recostaron, cambiando de posición esta vez, pues el Uchiha se recostó de costado y el Hatake le abrazó por la espalda, procurando no juntar demasiado sus cuerpos para no dar lugar a otro momento incomodo como el anterior.

La noche avanzó un poco más, incluso Minato llegó a la habitación, viendo a sus alumnos dormir —supuestamente— lo que le hizo sonreír con alegría por ellos, y sin hacer mucho ruido, fue a recostarse en la otra cama.

· ^ ·

A pesar de haber pasado ya un buen rato y de ser entrada la madrugada, ambos chicos seguían despiertos, aunque claro… fingían estar dormidos para no tener que dar explicaciones del porqué de su aparente insomnio, más era obvio que este era provocado porque ninguno de los dos dejaba de pensar en lo último que habían hablado antes de acostarse ni en lo que había pasado antes de eso.

"Acostarme con… Kakashi. Con otro hombre. Eso querría decir que…" esa frase inconclusa no dejaba de dar vueltas en la mente del Uchiha, y seguido a esa frase aparecía en su mente una imagen no muy sana que trataba de él y su pareja teniendo intimidad, lo que le hacía sonrojarse y tener ligeros escalofríos que controlaba para no despertar a su compañero.

"¿En dónde queda mi dignidad?" cascaditas resbalaban por las ruborizadas mejillas del azabache al imaginarse bajo su compañero cuando hicieran el amor.

Aquel era el conflicto del azabachito, debido a que nunca en lo que llevaba de su joven vida, se había imaginado el sostener intimidad con otro hombre, por eso le conflictuaba un poco la situación, más se tenía que admitir a si mismo que quería estar con su pareja. Su mente era un caos, por lo que al final decidió tratar de dejar de pensar en ello.

"¡Basta! Eso… no… ¡Quiero dormir y no pensar más!" pensó el azabache, cerrando fuerte sus ojos y tratando de olvidar la guerra interna que tenía.

Por otro lado…

"Creo que necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea de estar con otro hombre" pensaba Kakashi, sin dejar de mirar la espalda del otro chico, suspirando muy silenciosamente.

"Creo que fui demasiado rápido, ni siquiera creo que esté listo para que… hagamos el amor" cerró sus ojos con un apenas perceptible carmín apareciendo en sus mejillas cubiertas por su máscara.

"Sea como sea, creo que… Debo darle tiempo. Sí, el tiempo que necesite se lo daré" decidió con consideración, dejando de lado sus propios deseos egoístas de querer intimidad con el Uchiha, y aunque aún había una pequeña voz en su interior que le gritaba que sedujera a su novio, él prefirió darle su tiempo, y por su lado, ya habiendo decidido, se dedicó a tratar de dormir un poco, aunque admitía que el tener el cuerpo ajeno tan cerca y en aquella posición, le invitaba a hacerle algo nada sano.

"Calma" se repetía a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos, disponiéndose a dormir.

· ·  
·

Un nuevo y soleado día se podía apreciar en la aldea del relámpago…

-Hora de despertar, el desayuno ya está listo- llamaba amablemente Minato a sus dos alumnos, amabilidad que contrastó con su siguiente acción pues corrió las cortinas para que entrara el sol, iluminando la habitación por completo, causando un chillido, quejas y replicas por parte de Obito, mientras que Kakashi apenas emitió un gruñido y atino a taparse los ojos con una mano para atenuar la molestia e irse acostumbrando a la nueva y resplandeciente iluminación.

-¿Pero qué les pasa, chicos? ¿No durmieron bien?- preguntaba con notable sorpresa, pues apenas los dos chicos se sentaron en la cama, dejaron ver unas orejas bajo sus ojos y una más que obvia pesadez en sus cuerpos y en sus parpados, estos últimos se esforzaban por mantenerse abiertos.

Los dos jovencitos se miraron entre ellos, para luego mirar al mayor y negar como si nada, tratando mostrar energía y ánimos.

-Dormimos bien- aseguraron ambos muchachos, mientras se levantaban de la cama para buscar su ropa, bajo la atenta e interrogante mirada del Namikaze, quien escrutaba con incredulidad a los dos.

-De… acuerdo —aceptaba no muy convencido— Dense prisa, el desayuno está listo. Además la señora Naomi dijo que la piscina también está lista por si quieren ir a nadar un rato- avisaba con una sonrisa.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Genial! ¡Yo quiero ir a la piscina!- gritó con alegría y entusiasmo el Uchiha, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo, para salir corriendo de la habitación a desayunar, cosa que también haría lo más rápido posible, con tal de poder irse a nadar.

Minato rió al ver a su alumno, mientras que por otro lado, Kakashi enarcaba una ceja, suspirando bajo.

"Sí, ese idiota es mi novio ahora" pensó el peliplata, terminándose de vestir, mirando a su maestro, quien le sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación con él.

· ·  
·

-¡El desayuno estuvo delicioso!- agradecía Obito, dejando limpio su plato a pocos minutos de haber comenzado a comer, ganándose un golpe —suave— en la cabeza por parte de su novio.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me pegas?- preguntó con ojos de cachorro.

El Hatake estuvo a punto de ceder por aquella mirada de su pareja, más negando un poco, logró mantenerse algo serio.

-No debes de comer así- regañó, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión neutral.

-Mira quien está hablando- se defendió el azabache con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando acusadoramente a su compañero, pues el plato de este ya estaba vacío también, y eso que él había llegado a comer un rato después de él.

-Bueno… Es distinto- respondió Kakashi, desviando la mirada al verse atrapado por su propio regaño.

Minato, Rin y Naomi, rieron por la escena, cosa que le sacó un ruborcito y provocó un puchero en el Uchiha, mientras que en el peliplata no causó nada, solo que continuara mirando hacia otro lado.

-Que jovencitos tan encantadores. ¿No quieren ir a la piscina a refrescarse un rato?- preguntó la mujer, sonriendo amable y atenta con los ninja que le trajeron de vuelta a su hogar.

-¡Sí! ¡Yo si quiero!- decía con una amplia sonrisa el azabache, haciendo sonreír un poco a Kakashi, pues aunque este quisiera regañarlo por portarse de esa forma poco… profesional, sabía que no podía evitar quererlo por ser así y por lo mismo, dejarlo ser.

-Adelante entonces, si traes ropa solo cámbiate y puedes ir- dijo Naomi, antes de retomar su comida, pues nadie —además de los dos chicos— había terminado de comer.

Apenas escuchó esas palabras, Obito salió corriendo como torbellino hacia la habitación para cambiarse, haciendo suspirar a Kakashi, quien se puso de pie para seguirle, solo que naturalmente: Con más calma.

-Kakashi, hoy saldré a hablar de nuevo con uno de los feudales. En esta ocasión, Rin se quedará aquí, pero sobra decir que estas a cargo- avisó el Namikaze, obteniendo la atención de su alumno, quien asintió en silencio, y después de un debido 'Con permiso', se retiró a la habitación a buscar a su compañero.

· ^ ·

Al peliplata apenas le dio tiempo a tomar el pomo de la puerta de la habitación, pues su novio salió de ahí de nueva cuenta como un torbellino, solo que esta vez, el Hatake tomó del brazo a su compañero, deteniendo su arrasadora carrera.

-¡Oye! —Replicó, quedándose quieto— ¿No vendrás conmigo?- preguntó al notar la tranquilidad con la que estaba su pareja, quien se descolocó un tanto ante la pregunta del azabache.

¿Acaso Obito lo quería tener cerca? ¿Quería su compañía de pareja aun frente a los demás?

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntaba con una ceja levantada, mirando expectante al poseedor del sharingan, quien le vio extrañado y con una expresión de obviedad en el rostro.

-Mm… Iré en un rato- aceptó el peliplata, soltando el brazo de su compañero, percatándose solo hasta ese momento que se encontraba solo cubierto por un short-bóxer-traje de baño, y una playera de manga corta azul marino. El ver así a su pareja casi le provoca que lo arrastrara a la habitación, pero tomó aire y se contuvo.

-¿Qué tanto es un rato?- preguntó Obito con inocencia, ajeno a los pensamientos de su compañero.

-Un rato. Solo… acomodaré algunas cosas en mi mochila e iré a hacerte compañía- respondió con la mayor calma posible el Hatake, no sabiendo si sería buena idea ver semidesnudo al otro, si ya de por si el verlo aun con esa playera le estaba provocando calor, no quería imaginarse el verlo casi desnudo.

-De acuerdo, estaré esperándote entonces- sonrió el Uchiha, comenzando a alejarse de su amigo, sabiendo que este no querría nadar con él, solo iría como él mismo dijo "A hacerle compañía".

Obito desapareció por uno de los pasillos, siendo observado hasta el último momento por Kakashi, quien suspiró y entro a la habitación a tomarse un respiro antes de tener que bajar a la piscina.

Mientras tanto, la escena fue vista por una pelirroja jovencita que sonrió con malicia, antes de perderse por un pasillo…

· ·  
·

En el patio trasero de aquella enorme casa se podía apreciar al joven azabache lanzándose a la piscina con emoción. El chico nadó sumergido un rato en la fresca agua, antes de salir y flotar un poco de espaldas al agua, mirando el brillante cielo, suspirando algo pensativo, y aunque él no lo quisiera, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a lo pasado con su compañero la noche anterior, y a las dudas que aún tenía.

"No sé qué voy a hacer" pensó Obito, dando un suspiro para a continuación dar vuelta y regresar a la orilla de la piscina, saliendo de esta y suspirando de nuevo, caminando sin importarle estar escurriendo agua todo el camino hasta una silla para tomar sol, lugar donde se recostó y cerró los ojos, aun dándole una y mil vueltas al asunto de él y su pareja, sonrojándose un poco al recordar los pasionales besos que había recibido la noche anterior, poniéndose incluso más rojo al recordar con claridad las manos de su compañero acariciándole y provocándole algo extraño que en ese momento no supo identificar pero que ahora parecía ir siendo cada vez más obvio lo que era.

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos por una traviesa y cálida mano que le comenzó a tocar el pecho, así como a la par sentía un peso extra en sus caderas debido a que alguien se estaba subiendo sobre él; por un momento el Uchiha pensó que podría ser su novio, pero sintió un aroma conocido en el aire, un aroma suave y… femenino.

-¡Junko!- casi chilló el ojinegro al abrir sus ojos, removiéndose para quitarse a la joven de encima, pero teniendo el debido cuidado pues no quería ser desconsiderado o grosero y tirarla al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó como si nada la jovencita, acariciándole más el torso al chico, quien le tomó las manos por las muñecas para intentar detenerla.

-N-no… Tú no deberías… yo no… Q-quítate…- decía atropelladamente, y todo debido a que no solo tenía a la jovencita sobre él, sino que esta llevaba un bikini de dos piezas que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, y desde donde estaba le daba una buena vista de sus pechos al chico.

Una risilla traviesa a la par que coqueta salió de labios de la jovencita, quien acercó sus labios al oído del azabache.

-¿Quieres tocarlos verdad? Anda… hazlo- invitaba de forma muy cínica pero sensual, o al menos eso le parecía al muchacho, quien negó tragando saliva pesadamente, pero con sus mejillas luciendo un color rojizo.

La joven pelirroja sonrió de una forma aún más traviesa, y soltándose sin dificultad del agarre en sus muñecas, fue que tomó una de las manos de Obito, poniéndosela en uno de sus pechos, provocando un estremecimiento en el chico, y que jalara su mano para quitarla de aquel lugar, pero eso era algo que la joven no iba a permitir, por lo que sin tardar ni un segundo más, se acercó a besarlo de forma hambrienta, presionando al mismo tiempo la mano ajena contra uno de sus pechos.

La sorpresa no cabía en el joven azabache, pero no tardo en negarse y tratar de terminar aquel beso y aquel contacto nada apropiado, decisión que poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse cuando fue cediendo ante la chica, poniendo su mano libre en su cintura para atraerla un tanto más a él, comenzando a corresponder el beso, así como comenzaba a tocar ese suave bulto en su mano, sonrojándose por estar haciendo aquello con esa chica, y sobre todo porque ni él sabía porque lo hacía.

A solo un par de metros de aquella silla y de aquella escena se encontraba otro chico…

Kakashi apretó los puños con rabia, considerando con seriedad ir a matar a esa chica, o mejor aún: Matar a Obito, pues al parecer, su compañero no oponía ninguna resistencia a tener a esa joven ahí sobre él. No claro que no, todo eso estaba pasando con el consentimiento del Uchiha.

Tomó un respiro; no iba a armar una estúpida escena, ni iba a darle el gusto a esa chiquilla de verlo mal. Pero lo que sí era seguro, era que todo entre él y su compañero se había acabado.

Con dignidad pero impotencia, el Hatake comenzó a alejarse de aquella escena, habiendo tomado su decisión.

****||Continuara…||****

Muchas cosas que decir:

1-Perdón por la tardanza enorme x.x no tengo perdón u.u lo sé.  
2-Me disculparan las faltas de ortografía que no importa cuántas veces lo re-lea y revise, siempre se me escapan algunas faltas.  
3-¿A quién quisieron golpear? ¿A Junko? ¿O a Obito? ¿O a ambos? XD Me dicen en los reviews.  
4-¿Qué tanto soportan el Jiraiya x Minato? Porque en unos capis habrá una insinuación muy leve de esa pareja.  
5- No me maten D: prometo no volver a tardar tanto.

Ahora… Me voy a escribir más Yaoi *3*/

**Gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews pasados, prometo responderlos para el próximo capítulo.  
¡Sigan dejando Review que sin ellos no hay conti e.e! …. Son gratis y no necesitan estar registrados… creo ^^uU**

**Sayonara~ **


	4. Chapter 4

|||-Una Familia-|||

**Summary: **_Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño `accidente´ le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo maginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia._

**Pareja: ~**Kakashi x Obito~  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg –Embarazo Masculino–  
Si no te gusta algo de esto, no leas, no quiero reclamos.  
**Aclaraciones:** Kakashi, Obito y Rin tienen 15 años. Y nunca pasó la batalla en el puente, por lo que ambos chicos tienen sus ojos normales.

*****||***  
Capítulo IV:  
**

·

·

Con paso algo fuerte y rápido, el Hatake se alejó de aquella escena, volviendo por donde había llegado. Estaba furioso, pero se contenía. Le dolía, pero trataba de que no le afectara más de la cuenta. Él siempre había sido frío y distante, y ahora que veía lo que sucedía por abrir su corazón, consideraba seriamente el volver a ser el mismo de antes. Total… ¿Para qué quería demostrar sentimientos si no le servía para nada más que para ser lastimado?

Asintiendo débilmente, continuó su camino hacia su habitación, no deseando ver a nadie, ignorando incluso a su compañera de equipo que se había acercado a hablarle.

La joven castaña se quedó bastante sorprendida al ver la forma en que había sido ignorada, pero más allá de eso, le preocupó la mirada que tenía el chico pues pudo ver dentro de ella muchos sentimientos y todos negativos. Con prisa, salió corriendo hacia la piscina para buscar a Obito, teniendo en mente algo que no le gustaba demasiado, y esto era que la única persona que podía provocar sentimientos en el peliplata era el Uchiha, y si ahora el Hatake estaba mal, sería seguramente por culpa de ese Uchiha bobo.

Apenas llegó a la piscina, Rin pudo comprender el motivo por el cual Kakashi se encontraba mal, y no era para menos…

Obito seguía besando y tocando a aquella chica como si estuvieran en lugar privado, como si ella de verdad le atrajera, o peor aún… Como si él no tuviera novio.

La Nohara se acercó con el ceño fruncido, quedando al lado de aquella silla donde estaba esa escena nada decente.

-¡Obito!- gritó a todo pulmón la joven, con un notorio tono de molestia en su voz.

Aquel grito hizo que el chico diera un ligero salto en su lugar y que automáticamente se separara de la joven pelirroja.

-R-Rin… y-yo…esto no… no…- trataba inútilmente de defenderse el azabache, pasando saliva nerviosamente, quitando inmediatamente sus manos del cuerpo de la jovencita sobre de él, quien a propósito, miró mal a la castaña, sin moverse un solo milímetro de su posición.

-Si no te molesta… Estábamos ocupados- dijo Junko con cinismo, mostrando que estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí sobre del chico, y sobre todo que estaba dispuesta a llegar con él hasta el final.

-Sí me molesta- acortó Rin, tomando del brazo a la joven y jalándola.

Aunque la pelirroja forcejeó un tanto, no pudo hacer más al final, sino levantarse de la silla, pues de hacer lo contrario hubiera terminado en el suelo por los jalones de la kunoichi.

-R-Rin…- balbuceó Obito, levantándose de la silla lentamente, mirando casi con miedo a su compañera quien soltó a la otra chica para en seguida tomarle del brazo a él, jalándolo y llevándoselo consigo, escuchando gritos, reclamos y demás por parte de Junko, los cuales Rin ignoró olímpicamente

El Uchiha no tuvo valor de decir nada, ni a Junko ni a Rin, solo guardó silencio, agachando la cabeza y manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo hasta que estuvo en la recepción de la casa, fue ahí cuando su compañera le soltó, parándose frente a él y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡En que estabas pensando, Obito?!- cuestionó molesta; no era usual en ella hablar de esa manera, pero aquella indecente escena provocada por su compañero le había molestado.

-Yo…- aquella simple palabra fue lo único que salió de los labios del Uchiha, pero no hubo más, solo eso, pues él sabía que su comportamiento no tenía excusa. Ninguna.

La castaña tomó aire, calmándose para no armar otra escena en la recepción de aquel lugar, y ya una vez más tranquila, miró con preocupación a su amigo.

-Obito… —llamó nerviosamente, sabiendo que tenía la atención del chico— Kakashi lo vio todo- susurró la Nohara.

Ante aquella sencilla frase de la chica, el mundo del chico se derrumbó.

-¿Q-q-que?- balbuceó el azabache, levantando su mirada con el rostro pálido y temor puro en su mirada.

-Cuando salí, Kakashi venía de afuera de la casa, estaba… mal, y me ignoró sin decir nada- explicó Rin, haciéndole recordar al muchacho que su novio —si es que aún podía llamarle así— había dicho que le haría compañía en la piscina.

"N-no, no, no, no" repitió mentalmente el moreno, antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la habitación que compartía con su pareja.

La chica solo le observó, quedándose allí sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ellos debían hablar solos, pero presentía que no venía nada bueno. Sin pensarlo mucho más, la castaña salió corriendo de la casa, yendo a buscar a su maestro, pues le preocupaba que sus compañeros fueran a terminar en pelea de golpes por lo sucedido.

···

Obito llegó con respiración agitada hacia la habitación, entrando sin esperar ni un segundo, encontrando a su novio sentado en el amplio marco de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera con los brazos cruzados.

-K-Kakashi- llamó tímido y temeroso, cerrando la puerta tras él, acercándose a paso lento hacia el mayor.

El peliplata contuvo las ganas de gritarle al azabache, guardando con esfuerzo todas las emociones negativas que sentía, poniéndose de pie lentamente, encarando al otro muchacho quien le miraba sin saber que hacer o decir.

La mirada que en aquel momento tenía el Hatake, hizo temblar al poseedor del sharingan, pues era una mirada tan gélida como decepcionada, entre otras cosas que el azabache no pudo descifrar.

-Se acabó- concluyó Kakashi, dejando helado a su compañero.

-¿Q-que?- preguntó torpemente, acercándose un par de pasos más al otro.

-¡¿Estás sordo?! —preguntó con molestia y fastidio, sorprendiendo al menor por aquella forma de hablarle— Esto se terminó, tú y yo, se acabó. Ahora sal de mi habitación- repitió con más fuerza, dejando sin palabras a su ahora ex novio.

Las palabras se quedaban ahogadas en la garganta del Uchiha, quien solo atinaba a negar lentamente con la cabeza, no queriendo aceptar esas palabras.

-N-no puedes, no puedes solo… terminar- Obito intentó razonar débilmente con su compañero, este le fulminó con la mirada, causándole un temblor.

-No lo estoy haciendo por nada. Y no finjas que te importa. Ahora largo, seguramente tú amiga está esperándote- finalizaba el Hatake, usando demasiados celos y odio en su frase, más de los que quiso demostrar.

El poseedor del sharingan pasó saliva con fuerza, intentando aclararse.

-S-sí me importa. Tú me importas, lo nuestro me importa- se defendía el azabache, siguiendo bajo aquella mirada que le hacía temblar de nervios.

-No lo parecía. Ahora entiendo porque no querías estar conmigo- murmuró, conteniendo el dolor que le causaba el recordar aquella… nada decente escena de la cual Obito fue protagonista con esa joven resbalosa.

Obito frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra!- gritó a su defensa.

Grave error.

-¡No me importan tus palabras ni tus excusas! —Gritó más fuerte— Lo que quiero es que te vayas, no quiero verte, no quiero oírte, no quiero hablar contigo- finalizó con molestia, tomando del brazo al Uchiha y jalándole hacia la puerta, abriendo esta para sacar de la habitación al menor, este solo le miró como cachorro asustado, antes de abrazarle con fuerza, intentando evitar que le echara de la habitación.

-Por favor, por favor, perdóname, yo te quiero, te quiero a ti- comenzó el azabache, y sin poder contenerse ya más, comenzó a llorar ante el temor de que la persona que más importante era para él le odiara.

Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo del Hatake, aunque aquel temblor no fue de sensaciones agradables, no. Por la mente del peliplata rondaba la escena que vio. La escena no se iba, se repetía mil y un veces en su cabeza, torturándole.

-No me toques, me das asco- Kakashi murmuró con desdén, sorprendiendo a su ex novio, quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sintiendo miles de cuchillos afilados clavarse en su corazón ante tales palabras tan frías, y de la persona que más amaba.

Con lentitud, el Uchiha fue soltando el cuerpo del mayor, quien apenas se vio libre retrocedió un paso para entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azotón, poniéndole seguro para que su compañero no entrara de nuevo.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que Obito permaneció llorando en silencio, mirando la puerta cerrada, intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido pero mientras más lo pensaba, más le dolía y más maldecía el ser tan idiota.

-K-Kakashi… —llamó, tocando la puerta— Abre, por favor- pidió con voz ahogada, sin obtener respuesta alguna por lo que repitió el nombre de su amigo y ahora ex pareja, siendo ignorado de nuevo.

Lágrimas más gruesas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas del moreno, quien se apegó a la puerta comenzando a repetir sin cesar el nombre de su amado, pidiéndole una y mil veces perdón, repitiéndole que era importante para él, que lo quería a él, pero aparentemente ninguna palabra hacía efecto en el peliplata.

Por su lado, Kakashi subió a la cama, sentándose en esta, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro, escuchando las palabras del otro chico con pesar, doliéndole escuchar sus gimoteos pidiéndole que abriera, que no lo dejara, que lo quería.

Contrario a lo que Obito creía, Kakashi estuvo un par de veces por abrir la puerta, pero aquella dichosa escena se lo impedía. El dolor y la decepción hacían que el Hatake evitara abrir la puerta.

Había confiado en Obito, le había dado su amor, había sido comprensivo con él cuando se negó a tener intimidad con él. Esto último ahora se explicaba el por qué se había negado.

Él no era una chica. Lo que su compañero buscaba era una chica. ¿La culpa era de él por ser hombre? Un rotundo ¡NO! Era lo que gritaba su orgullo, el cual le impedía culparse de algo. La culpa era completa y absolutamente de su idiota compañero de equipo. Eso se repitió mentalmente, aun cuando la culpa por haberlo tratado tan mal comenzó a atacarle, aun cuando al reflexionar en lo que le dijo para que dejara de abrazarlo se dio cuenta de que había sido muy cruel, pero nuevamente su orgullo le cubría, puesto que le decía que era verdad, que era asqueroso que le tocara con las manos con las que había tocado a aquella chica.

Los pensamientos y sentimientos del Hatake estaban más revueltos que nunca; ya solo rogaba que Obito parara, que se fuera y lo dejará a solas, quería… no, necesitaba estar solo y no seguir escuchándolo.

···

Las horas pasaron, unas dos o tres, quizás más, quizás menos; ninguno lo sabía, solo sabían que ya era algo tarde.

-Obito- la voz de un hombre llamó al joven azabache, quien yacía sentado de rodillas frente a la puerta de la habitación, llorando quedamente, manteniendo recargada su frente en la puerta, cuestión que cambió pues al oír esa voz levantó la cabeza.

-Minato-sensei- murmuró con voz ronca, intentando no deshacerse en fuerte llanto de nuevo.

El rubio miró con demasiada preocupación a su alumno, inclinándose a su lado, ayudándole a levantarse, notando que el azabache temblaba, quizás por el llanto o quizás por el frío, pues según lo que le había dicho su alumna, el chico había estado nadando y a juzgar por lo pasado, ni siquiera se había secado, estaba allí casi desnudo, solo con traje de baño y sentado en el suelo.

-Obito… ve a la habitación de Rin, te llevare ropa para que te vistas- dijo con la mayor calma posible el Namikaze, viendo de inmediato lo que ya se esperaba, que su alumno negara con la cabeza, queriendo volver a pegarse a la puerta.

El Jounnin suspiró negando, jalando al azabachito, llevándoselo más por la fuerza a la habitación de la castaña, quien ya los esperaba con una toalla en brazos, la cual le puso a su amigo apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta, apartándose en seguida para que su maestro llevara a Obito hasta la cama y le sentara allí, sentándose a su lado.

-Obito, escucha… —pidió amable, obteniendo la cristalizada mirada del menor— Hablaré con Kakashi, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito que te tranquilices y te quedes aquí. Él… necesita tiempo, ¿está bien?- habló con suavidad, sonriéndole a su alumno.

El dueño del sharingan titubeó, dudando de eso, pero terminando por aceptarlo, asintiendo lentamente.

-Todo va a estar bien- prometió Minato, acariciando los azabaches cabellos con cariño, evitando el regañar al menor, puesto que el daño estaba hecho y ya nada ganaba con regañarle, lo mejor era intentar arreglar la situación y cuando todo se solucionara, allí hablaría con Obito sobre lo sucedido con la chica aquella.

Sin decir otra cosa más, el rubio dejó al Uchiha en manos de Rin, para acto seguido salir de la habitación, volviendo a la otra, tocando la puerta con tranquilidad.

-Kakashi, abre la puerta, soy yo; Obito ya no está- habló con serenidad, escuchando pasos lentos que se acercaban a la puerta, y seguido de estos, el sonido del seguro ser retirado, por lo cual abrió la puerta, adentrándose a la habitación, mirando como el Hatake caminaba a la cama y subía a esta, abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

El mayor soltó un ligero suspiro, antes de acercarse a la cama, sentándose en la orilla sin perder de vista al Hatake.

-Kakashi, no… no me puedo imaginar cómo debes sentirte, pero…- el rubio fue interrumpido por una mirada de parte del chico, mirada que en silencio le pedía que callara.

-No quiero hablar de eso. No ahora- concluyó en un susurró el peliplata, volviendo a poner su vista en la ventana, haciendo suspirar nuevamente a su acompañante.

-Entiendo que no quieres hablar del tema y que necesitarás algo de tiempo para aclarar tus ideas y tomar una decisión- dijo lo más suave posible, obteniendo nuevamente la mirada ajena.

-Yo ya tomé una decisión, y usted sabe bien cual es- respondió, incluso un tanto cortante pues sentía que su maestro estaba diciéndole que perdonara al Uchiha, y eso no lo haría nunca.

Minato observó al jovencito unos momentos en silencio, pensando con cuidado en que palabras usaría para no molestarle o lastimarle.

-Obito está realmente arrepentido; le duele no estar contigo, y a ti te duele no estar con él. Tal vez podrías…- fue interrumpido bruscamente.

-Si tan arrepentido está… No debió haber hecho eso- atajó con molestia y dolor contenido, desviando la mirada, considerando que quizás lo mejor hubiera sido no abrir la puerta.

Un suspiró más se escuchó en la habitación. El rubio no tenía ni idea de cómo haría para que Kakashi reflexionara y le diera una segunda oportunidad a Obito.

-Una relación siempre pasa por problemas, pero sí de verdad dos personas se aman… Van a superarlos y seguir adelante- comenzó a razonar el Namikaze.

-Ese es el problema… Obito no me ama, es un idiota- murmuró entre dientes el Hatake, agachando la cabeza por algunos momentos.

-Kakashi, ¿de verdad crees que él no te ama? Se quedó llorando frente a la puerta por horas, solo porque quería hablar contigo- señaló con amabilidad.

-¡Se besó y toqueteó con esa chica!- dijo con cierta exaltación, mirando fulminante a su maestro, aunque en sus oscuras pupilas se notaba el dolor, la tristeza y decepción que sentía en aquel momento, pero sobre todo, al recordar aquella escena.

A pesar de que le fue algo difícil el responder a aquello, Minato hizo su esfuerzo.

-Todos cometemos errores —recordó— Obito te ama, lo que pasó con aquella chica no ha significado nada- intentó razonar con el mayor tacto que le fue posible.

El muchacho apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, temblando ligeramente ante todos los sentimientos negativos que tenía, en especial al pensar en lo pasado la noche anterior.

-Tanto me ama que se negó a acostarse conmigo pero sí estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con esa… cualquiera- murmuró con rencor e impotencia.

Las palabras del joven peliplata dejaron por demás descolocado al ojiazul.

-¿Qué? ¿De… que estás hablando?- preguntó Minato confundido.

Con molestia, Kakashi le contó lo que había pasado entre Obito y él la noche anterior, aquel delicado tema de que el Uchiha "no estaba listo" para estar con él y de que era "complicado". Conforme avanzaba el relato, Minato se ponía un tanto nervioso, puesto que visto desde el ángulo de Kakashi, él había sido comprensivo y amable con el Uchiha, y este sin duda se había portado de una manera un tanto… Egoísta. Pero visto desde el punto de vista del azabache…

-Intenta ponerte en el lugar de Obito —invitó amable— Descubrir que te gusta un chico justo en el momento en que una chica atractiva te coquetea descaradamente. Él solo estuvo algo confundido, es normal, sobre todo por su edad, por ser adolescente. No deberías ser tan duro con él- dijo con la mayor suavidad posible, obteniendo de inmediato la asesina mirada del menor, lo cual le hizo saber que solamente por el respeto que el muchacho le tenía, era que no le había echado de la habitación.

-No voy a perdonarlo, no voy a volver con él. Punto final a la discusión- el ojinegro dio por terminada la plática, bajando de esa cama y yendo a la cama en la que su maestro había dormido, acostándose allí, arropándose con relativa calma, estando dispuesto a dormir, aunque al mayor le extrañó un poco que se fuera a esa cama, aunque terminó por suponer que era porque en la otra le vendrían recuerdos al menor, además de —seguramente— tener el aroma de Obito.

-¿No piensas ir a cenar?- preguntó levemente preocupado, sentándose en la cama en la que ahora estaba su alumno, poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

-No tengo hambre- respondió en voz baja, quedándose quieto, cerrando sus ojos para dormirse ya.

-Está bien —suspiró— Intenta descansar un poco. Aún estás muy… dolido por lo pasado, es mejor que hablemos mañana, una vez que te hayas tranquilizado- finalizó en voz baja, quitando su mano de la cabeza ajena mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Minato-sensei… N-no… se vaya- habló quedamente, sorprendiendo apenas a su maestro por aquella petición.

El Namikaze sonrió y sin dudarlo volvió a sentarse en la cama, poniendo nuevamente su mano en la cabeza ajena, acariciando paternalmente los platas cabellos del chico.

-Me quedaré contigo —cedió con una ligera sonrisa— Kakashi, si quieres desahogarte puedes hacerlo- comentó sin dejar sus cariñosas caricias.

-Estoy bien- se apresuró a contestar, pues no quería y no iba a llorar; aguantaría ese dolor sin llorar, porque sentía que de hacerlo… probablemente no pararía de llorar en toda la tarde y toda la noche, y él no quería hacer eso, él era fuerte y lo resistiría.

Aunque el hecho de que el Hatake se guardara su dolor preocupó a Minato, este terminó por resignarse a que así era su joven alumno y que era mejor no insistirle, solo apoyarlo.

Un rato pasó, antes de que el peliplata se durmiera, momento en el que el rubio se preguntó cómo estaría Obito.

···

Extraña o normalmente, ambos jóvenes se durmieron por el resto de esa tarde y durante toda la noche, aunque por momentos ambos despertaban en la oscuridad, buscando a su lado al otro, encontrándose solos, o bueno, con Rin y Minato respectivamente, pero eso no les hacía sentir mejor, querían estar con el otro, aunque Kakashi aún tenía cierto dolor y molestia contra su compañero, admitía que se sentía mejor luego de dormir, por lo que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, volvió a dormirse. Obito por su lado volvía a dormir porque al menos así olvidaba su situación y dejaba de sentirse tan miserable.

Un nuevo amanecer llegó luego de algunas horas.

-¿Kakashi?- preguntó Minato, despertándose al escuchar un suave ruido en la habitación, este era provocado por el jovencito que se arreglaba.

-Saldré a caminar- explicó tranquilamente, terminando por ponerse su banda de Konoha, quedándose frente a la puerta cuando su maestro le llamó.

-Espera, ¿y que harás con…?- dejó la pregunta al aire, manteniendo su celeste mirada fija en el muchacho frente a la puerta.

-Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma- respondió con estoicismo, terminando por salir de la habitación, provocando que su maestro negara con la cabeza.

Acto seguido, el rubio se levantó rápido de la cama, vistiéndose lo más rápido posible —puesto que se había puesto ropa para dormir cuando llegó la noche— pues quería alcanzar al peliplata para hablar de nuevo con él.

Por su parte…

Kakashi caminó tranquilamente hacia afuera de la mansión, encontrándose en su camino a la pelirroja, lo cual le provocó un agudo dolor al recordar aquella escena que incluso en sueños le perseguía.

-¿Qué tal te va?- preguntó cínica aquella chica, siendo olímpicamente ignorada por el Hatake, quien continuó su camino en silencio.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que Obito me prefiriera a mí en lugar de a alguien tan odioso como tú- se burló la joven, obteniendo como resultado una mirada asesina por parte del peliplata.

Sin decir nada más, Kakashi siguió caminando, escuchando una que otra cosa que la chica le decía, intentando ignorarla, cosa que se le hizo difícil cuando esta mencionó que se despidiera del Uchiha, pues ella haría que él se quedara a vivir con ella en ese lugar.

"Tú no puedes hacer eso, él no haría eso" pensó el chico mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno por esa aldea, pensando en su compañero y ahora ex novio.

"Él no se quedaría aquí por ella… ¿O sí?" Kakashi meditaba en ello, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Entre sus cavilaciones, el ojinegro terminó por llegar a un pequeño parque, el cual aprovechó para intentar distraerse.

·*·

Rin despertó al escuchar gimoteos en la habitación, encontrándose a su azabache compañero en la cama, llorando y murmurando una y otra vez "Kakashi" y "Perdóname".

-¿Obito?- preguntó preocupada la castaña, levantándose del sillón donde se quedó a dormir, acercándose a la cama donde estaba su amigo.

-Él no me perdonará, Rin. Lo sé, lo conozco, le hice mucho daño- murmuraba entre quejidos lastimeros, haciendo que su amiga se sintiera tan mal al verlo así, pero…

-¡Basta! ¡Ese no es el Obito que conozco! ¡El Obito que conozco no se daría por vencido!- reclamó la joven, obteniendo la mirada cristalina del muchacho.

"Ese es el punto: No soy quien ella no conoce. Me convertí en un monstruo" pensó el azabache, encogiéndose en su lugar, aunque una voz en su interior le gritaba que parara, que sí de verdad amaba al Hatake debía ir a buscarlo.

-Obito… ¿de verdad piensas solo darte por vencido?- preguntó la Nohara con un tinte de decepción en su voz.

Un clic sonó de nuevo en la mente del Uchiha, solo que este, comparado con el clic que había escuchado hacía ya dos noches, sí le animaba a hacer algo bueno y no una tontería.

"_¡Por supuesto que no!" _gritó una voz en el interior del moreno.

Esa voz le decía que saliera volando de la cama si era posible, y que corriera a hacer todo un circo, un show, lo que fuera, todo para demostrarle al peliplata que sí lo amaba.

"No puedo, no puedo dejarlo ir" pensó Obito, limpiándose las lágrimas al levantarse de la cama, dispuesto a ir a buscar a su compañero, mostrando una mirada llena de decisión, cuestión que alivió a la joven castaña, quien de inmediato se levantó para tomar la ropa de su amigo, llevándosela.

-Toma, Minato-sensei trajo esto para ti ayer por la noche- explicó Rin, sintiendo como de inmediato el joven ojinegro le quitaba la ropa de las manos, por lo que ella salió rápido de la habitación para dejarlo vestirse.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Obito salió de la habitación ya listo.

-¿Y bien…? ¿Qué harás?- preguntó la castaña.

-Aun no lo sé, solo sé que tengo que ir a la aldea- respondió el joven moreno, poniendo rumbo a su andar, siendo seguido por la chica.

-Debo encontrar algo, algo para darle, o algo para hacer algo especial —intentaba explicarse— Tengo que demostrarle que sí lo amo- murmuró Obito, caminando más rápido, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

Aunque los pasos del chico se detuvieron cuando salió de la mansión, obteniendo así la mirada extrañada de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa, Obito?- preguntó preocupada Rin, notando que el chico se debatía mentalmente.

-Espera aquí, Rin. Iré a hacer algo que debí haber hecho antes- respondió, dándole una sonrisa a su compañera, antes de salir corriendo hacia adentro de la mansión, dejando algo sorprendida y confundida a su amiga.

-Pero… pero… ¿Qué harás?- cuestionó en un grito la chica de ojos marrón.

-¡Hablare con Junko!- respondió mientras se alejaba, y sin mirar atrás entró a la mansión, dejando a una preocupada castaña afuera de ese lugar.

Obito corrió por los pasillos, encontrando en uno de esos a la joven, quien se paseaba por su casa con una sonrisa satisfecha luego de haber hecho sentir mal al Hatake.

-Junko, necesito hablar contigo- pidió el Uchiha apenas vio a la chica.

Los grises orbes de la jovencita brillaron al ver al chico, imaginando que quizás iba a terminar lo que habían comenzado el día anterior.

-Claro, vamos a mi habitación- invitó la pelirroja, caminando hacia dicho lugar, siendo seguida por el moreno, aunque este no pudo evitar ponerse en alerta cuando la joven mencionó que fueran a ese lugar.

·*·

-Ella ni siquiera se lo merece. Obito es idiota, pero merece a alguien mejor que a esa…- bufó fastidiado.

Kakashi se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol, admirando desde allí un lago que se encontraba en aquel parque, aunque por más que intentaba concentrarse en lo bonito de la naturaleza, no podía, pues terminaba por pensar en las palabras de esa joven, y temía que fueran verdad, que ella convenciera al Uchiha para que se quedara con ella.

No importaba cuan ridícula era aquella idea, la imaginación del Hatake la volvía realidad pues sus celos y su temor de perder al azabache lo provocaban.

¿Perderlo? Aguarda, ¿no lo había perdido ya al dejarlo?

Muchas dudas se agolpaban en la mente del peliplata, quien solo meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando parar aquel caos que eran sus pensamientos.

-¿De verdad vas a dejarlo quedarse con ella?- una conocida voz sacó de sus tortuosos pensamientos al chico, este dirigió sus oscuras pupilas hacia la rama de un árbol frente al que él estaba, encontrándose con su maestro sentado en una rama, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Minato-sensei, yo no…- iba a decirle que no sabía qué hacer, que necesitaba ayuda, pues la máscara de indiferencia y frialdad que había construido se había roto, mucho antes de lo que él esperaba.

-Tú lo amas, aún lo amas —concretó, causando que el menor desviara la mirada— Entonces… Ve por él, no dejes que se les escapé la oportunidad de ser felices- aconsejó con una sonrisa el Namikaze.

Kakashi estaba por objetar que Obito le había herido, y en muchas formas, no solo sus sentimientos sino su orgullo también, pero este mismo le obligaba a decir que Obito era suyo y de nadie más, mientras que su corazón le decía que podía perdonarlo, por qué lo necesitaba a su lado.

Sin decir algo más, el chico se levantó de aquella rama, dándole una mirada de agradecimiento a su maestro antes de volver por donde vino, volviendo a velocidad luz a la mansión, dejando a un sonriente Minato contemplando el lago.

"Son tan jóvenes aún" pensó el Namikaze.

···

El Hatake no demoró mucho en llegar a la mansión, encontrando a Rin afuera de esta, caminando de un lado a otro, aparentemente nerviosa.

-¿Rin? —Negó leve, de momento su compañera le tenía sin cuidado— ¿Dónde está Obito?- ante su pregunta notó que la jovencita se tensaba un poco.

-Eh… Él… él… fue a hablar con Junko, ¡pero no malinterpretes! —Se apresuró a decir— Obito dijo que haría algo especial para demostrarte que te ama, pero de repente dijo que haría algo que debió hacer hace tiempo, y se fue a buscarla para hablar con ella- explicó lo más rápido que pudo, pues no quería que las cosas se malinterpretaran y de nuevo todo saliera mal.

Kakashi se quedó entre sorprendido y confundido. Pero no dudó en lo que haría, sin alguna palabra más entró a aquella casa, preguntando a uno de los empleados por la habitación de la joven aquella, corriendo hacia haya en cuanto supo donde era.

"Espero que todo salga bien" pensó Rin, bastante preocupada y nerviosa.

···

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos ayer?- preguntó coquetamente la joven ojigris, acercándose al chico, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, mas fue detenida por el mismo chico, quien le tomó los brazos y negó lento, quitando esos brazos de su cuello.

-No vamos a terminar nada, porque lo que pasó ayer fue un completo error- dijo Obito con seriedad, una rara y extraña seriedad en él, aunque sus palabras causaron sorpresa y ligera molestia en la chica.

-¡¿Cómo que un error?!- alzó la voz, sintiéndose un tanto ofendida.

Justo en aquel momento, Kakashi llegó a la habitación, pero al escuchar a la chica, se quedó parado afuera, mirando un poco por la puerta entre abierta de esta, siendo discreto para que ninguno de los otros dos notara su presencia.

"Si así se puso ahora… No sé cómo se pondrá cuando escuche todo" pensó el Uchiha, sonriendo ligeramente nervioso.

-No te alteres —pidió con su usual amabilidad— No quiero que te enojes, es solo que… Vine a decirte la verdad. Yo... amo a mi idiota compañero de equipo- comenzó el azabache, provocando —sin darse cuenta— que el Hatake afuera frunciera el ceño.

"¿Luego de que me engaña el idiota soy yo?" pensó molesto el peliplata, aunque su molestia se vio minimizada por las primeras palabras del chico.

-Y… ayer le hice mucho daño —susurró agachando la cabeza, demostrando en su voz el arrepentimiento— Lo que pasó entre tú y yo jamás debió pasar. Lo amo, no quiero que este mal, no me gusta verlo mal, ni tampoco me gusta que me… odie —pasó saliva con dolor al decir esto, haciendo sentir culpable a su compañero— Así que… perdóname, pero lo mejor será que te alejes de mí- concluyó el azabachito, levantando su mirada y fijándola en la joven frente a él.

La pelirroja yacía con el ceño fruncido, mirando ofendida al Uchiha.

-¡No me alejare de ti! Por favor, tú no… no puedes amarlo, además… Lo sentí, claramente sentí que me deseabas- su expresión cambió a una seductora, a la par que se acercaba al muchacho, tomándole las manos, estando dispuesta a repetir la acción del día anterior para seducir al jovencito, pero en esta ocasión no le funcionó tan bien.

Obito retrocedió y zafó sus manos del agarre de la chica, negando levemente, algo preocupado de ver que la joven no le escuchaba.

-Entiéndelo por favor, yo no… no te deseo- dijo con la mayor delicadeza posible, pues a pesar de todo no quería lastimar a la pelirroja.

-¡Sé que me deseas!- gritó Junko, abrazando sin más al chico, juntando su joven y bien dotada anatomía femenina contra el cuerpo del azabache, quien pegó un saltito de nerviosismo y le tomó por los hombros, intentando separarla de él, sintiéndose por demás incomodo ante la situación.

-Yo no te deseo, entiéndelo- repitió, consiguiendo separar a la joven de él, retrocediendo otros pasos más.

-Pero… yo… ¡Ayer lo sentí! Mientras me tocabas… lo sentí- replicaba la ojigris, mirando con una mezcla de molestia y desesperación al jovencito frente a ella.

Las mejillas del poseedor del sharingan se colorearon casi del mismo rojo que su dojutsu, mientras titubeaba en si decirle o no a la chica el porqué de aquel deseo.

-Y-yo… s-sí estaba deseoso —confesó en un susurro, sin saber que el peliplata estaba por entrar a clavarle un kunai en la cabeza— P-pero no era deseo por ti- dijo aun en voz baja, sorprendiendo y descolocando a Junko y a Kakashi.

-¡¿Pero de que hablas?!- gritó con molestia la pelirroja.

-E-estaba deseoso porque… porque… —se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello pues ahora no sabía cómo explicarse— Por algo que pasó entre Kakashi y yo la noche anterior a ayer —se mordió el labio inferior unos momentos antes de continuar— Yo estaba recordando lo que había pasado cuando tú llegaste, por eso me costó alejarte de mí, porque… por eso y… y…- el pobre azabachito no sabía cómo continuar, aunque lo que había explicado había sido suficiente para que el Hatake quedara sorprendido y sintiera un algo extraño pero agradable en su interior, mientras que por otro lado, a Junko solo le quedó abrir los ojos con sorpresa, al escuchar que —básicamente— lo pasado con el Uchiha había sido producto de una "confusión" o peor aún, de una frustración —o tensión— sexual que Obito tenía por culpa de algún asunto con Kakashi.

La joven negó varias veces con la cabeza, antes de lanzarse sobre el moreno a besarlo, pero en está ocasión, el chico rompió el beso de inmediato, queriendo retroceder, aunque la joven intentó evitarlo al abrazarlo por la cintura, empezando así un extraño forcejeo.

-Más te vale que le quites las manos de encima, ahora- la voz del Hatake causó sorpresa en Obito y Junko.

El Uchiha no sabía si lo que su compañero había dicho quería decir que estaban juntos de nuevo, pero lo que sí sabía a ciencia cierta, era que el rojo en sus mejillas no podía brillar más de lo que brillaba ya. La vergüenza que sentía ahora no creía haberla sentido nunca; por una vez en su vida, envidió a los avestruces que podían esconder sus cabezas de todos al meterlas bajo la tierra, pues eso era lo que él quería hacer ahora mismo.

-Tú… ¡largo de mi habitación!- ordenó mucho más que molesta la joven.

-Créeme, no estoy aquí por gusto, y me voy, pero no solo- concluyó el peliplata, tomando la mano de su compañero, jalándole y sacándolo de allí, pero apenas dieron un par de pasos afuera de la habitación, Junko tomó la otra mano del azabache, jalándolo hacia ella, provocando que Kakashi le mirara fulminante y que Obito le mirara nervioso, preocupado y aun avergonzado.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó la chica.

-¡Suéltalo tú! ¿Qué más quieres para que te quede claro que él es MÍO?- Kakashi recalcó la última palabra, dándole una arrogante mirada a la joven, quien frunció el ceño y jaló más al poseedor del sharingan.

Antes de que la pelea continuara…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó la señora Naomi, mirando confundida a los tres muchachos, sobre todo miraba con extrañes y sorpresa la manera en que Junko y Kakashi jalaban al pobre azabachito, este solo lucía nervioso y sonrojado.

-M-Mamá…- la pelirroja dudó un momento en que diría, momento que el Hatake aprovechó para jalar fuerte a Obito, zafándolo del agarre de ella, provocando que volteara a verle con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Devuélvemelo!- gritó la joven, acercándose a los chicos, recibiendo una mirada amenazante de parte del peliplata.

-Junko- la madre de la joven la llamó, tomándole del brazo, evitando que se acercara de nuevo a los jóvenes ninja.

-Pero… pero mamá- se quejó la chica.

-Haber, no sé qué hiciste ahora, pero será mejor que los dejes en paz. Tú siempre metiéndote en problemas. Ahora mismo vamos a mi habitación y me dices que lío provocaste ahora- regañaba la mujer, jalando del brazo a su hija, llevándosela con ella, ignorando las réplicas y suplicas de su joven hija.

Kakashi suspiró con cierta relajación al notar que al menos la madre de la chiquilla era cuerda y no estaba demente igual que la pelirroja.

Sin nada más que decir —al menos de momento— el peliplata jaló a su compañero, llevándolo hacia la habitación que habían compartido hace dos noches, extrañándose de sentir como el moreno se dejaba llevar de forma sumisa, manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

No les tomó mucho a los dos chicos el llegar a la habitación. Sin demoras, Kakashi cerró la puerta una vez que él y su amigo estuvieron dentro del lugar; pero antes de girarse, dio un suspiro y busco calma, dando vuelta unos segundos después, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada, triste y dolida del otro chico, aunque también se podía apreciar esperanza en esas oscuras pupilas tan similares a las suya.

-K-Kakashi, yo… cometí un… un grave error, p-perdóname por favor. Sí te amo, y… y mucho, tanto que… me asusta- murmuró bajo el azabache, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayor, quedando un tanto oculta por la máscara que siempre usaba.

-Ya lo sé, ahora lo sé- respondió el Hatake, acercándose lentamente a su compañero.

-Por cierto, el idiota en este equipo… Eres tú- concluyó Kakashi, bajando su máscara, dejándole ver al Uchiha la sonrisa que tenía, para acto seguido besarlo con cariño.

En otras circunstancias, Obito hubiera peleado por aquella forma en que su compañero le llamó, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto, porque la relación de ambos era distinta. Aquel 'insulto' no pudo sentirlo como tal, después de todo él mismo había dicho eso de su compañero, pero quizás ahora era una… Extraña y cariñosa forma de llamarse.

Sin perder ni un segundo, los labios del menor respondieron el beso, mientras sus brazos pasaban alrededor del cuello ajeno, aferrándose a él, disfrutando el amoroso beso que le supo a perdón y a gloria, pues en verdad llegó a creer que ya jamás volvería a ser besado por esos labios.

Aún quedaba mucho por hablar, pero al menos por el momento, ambos jóvenes querían dejar las palabras de lado para dedicarse a besarse y a disfrutar de nuevo la calidez y el afecto del otro.

****||Continuara…||****

_Notas Finales:_

Bueno… Demoré mucho, demasiado, por lo que solo me queda pedir perdón :'( y pues ya no espero reviews (?)

Solo espero que les gustara. Y prometo que aquí se acaba el drama y pasamos a las cosas serias ewe puede que ya en el capítulo siguiente haya Lemon o al menos Lime.

Prometo no tardar tanto —y está vez lo cumpliré porque ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo— así que esperen en un máximo de 15 días la continuación.

Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer y perdonen las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía.

Matta Nee~

¿Me dejarían un lindo Review para saber que mi historia aún les interesa? QuQ


	5. Chapter 5

|||-Una Familia-|||

**Summary: **_Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño `accidente´ le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo maginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia._

**Pareja: ~**Kakashi x Obito~  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg –Embarazo Masculino–  
Si no te gusta algo de esto, no leas, no quiero reclamos.  
**Aclaraciones:** Kakashi, Obito y Rin tienen 15 años. Y nunca pasó la batalla en el puente, por lo que ambos chicos tienen sus ojos normales.

*****||***  
Capítulo V:  
**

Había pasado casi una hora desde que Kakashi había perdonado a Obito, luego de la —ahora sí— agradable escena que protagonizó con esa chica al decirle que no la quería y que no le gustaba, pero sobre todo al rechazarla.

Todo aquel rato los chicos lo habían pasado sentados sobre la cama, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, pero ambos preferían eso, y aprovechaban cada segundo porque sabían que luego de eso tendrían que hablar, y quizás hablar largo y tendido sobre muchas cosas; sobre todo lo importante en cuestión a su relación.

-Ya… —suspiró y retrocedió un poco— M-me duelen los labios- susurró tímido el azabache, haciendo sonreír leve a su acompañante.

-Puedes dar gracias a que solamente te duele eso y no otra cosa, o lugar- comentó el Hatake con toda la tranquilidad posible, a pesar de ser más que obvio la insinuación o doble sentido de aquella frase.

Las mejillas del Uchiha se colorearon de inmediato ante esas palabras, antes de gritar por segunda ocasión en aquella habitación.

-¡Pervertido!- no le importó en lo más mínimo si su grito se escuchó por toda la casa, solo quería echarle en cara eso a su novio, tal y como había hecho con su maestro el día de anteayer.

El peliplata apenas y se inmutó, más que nada porque estaba acostumbrado al escándalo que solía armar su amigo y ahora novio, y por lo mismo solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al adjetivo que el moreno le estaba dando.

-Obito, hablando de eso…- comenzó Kakashi, poniéndose un tanto más serio, haciendo que su compañero se tensara levemente, tomando calma y poniéndose más serio, aunque inevitablemente seguía sonrojado, y probablemente seguiría así por un buen rato.

-Y-yo… es que… —titubeaba nervioso, desviando la mirada, hasta que sintió la mano del mayor sobre la suya, por lo cual volvió a mirarle, dando un suspiro largo— E-es cierto que sentía… deseos de estar c-contigo, pero… aún no me siento listo del todo para ello. Tengo miedo de que… lo hagamos —susurró con pena— y luego me arrepienta de ello, y no quiero hacerte eso, ni a mí. ¿Me entiendes?- explicó Obito con esfuerzo, aunque para ser él, no se le podía pedir una mejor explicación; de hecho su pareja consideraba que aquella ocasión era una de esas milagrosas donde las neuronas del chico funcionaban adecuadamente para hacerle decir las cosas correctamente.

-Sí, te entiendo, Obito —asintió lento, sonriéndole ligeramente— Entonces te tendré paciencia. Pero…- hizo una pausa, obteniendo la completa atención del Uchiha, quien ya estaba con una sonrisa agradecida, expresión que cambiaría al escuchar las siguientes palabras del mayor.

-Si te vuelvo a ver con otra chica en una situación aunque sea la mitad de similar que la que tuviste con Junko… Te castro- amenazó con severidad, notando de inmediato el tono azul que cobraba el rostro de su novio.

-N-no… no… j-jamás… y-yo t-te amo a ti- titubeó nervioso y con pánico, pues conociendo al peliplata, era más que seguro que cumpliría su amenaza.

Kakashi sabía que quizás aquella amenaza no era necesaria, pero es que el ver la aterrorizada expresión de Obito, no tuvo precio.

-Ejem… —aclaró su garganta, volviendo a tener atención del azabachito quien aún lucía asustado— Ahora, algo importante: ¿Les diremos a los demás en la aldea sobre lo nuestro?- preguntó con tranquilidad el Hatake, sorprendiendo a su pareja.

Obito se quedó pensativo unos momentos, dudando en si sería buena idea, temiendo que los demás no les comprendieran y los rechazaran.

Suspiró pesado.

-Yo… preferiría que no le dijéramos nada a nadie, por lo menos por un tiempo. ¿Te parece bien?- preguntó el azabache, mirando preocupado a su novio, preocupado de que se fuera a molestar con él por querer mantener su relación en secreto.

Aunque no lo había demostrado, el peliplata también tenía cierta preocupación de que sus demás compañeros no fueran a entender su relación con Obito. No era que le importara lo que dijeran; desde hace tiempo —y gracias al Uchiha— había entendido que no importaba lo que los demás dijeran de él, por lo que sus preocupaciones estaban más hacia el cómo les iban a tratar, sobre todo a Obito, pues este quería ser Hokage y no sabía que tan bueno o malo podría ser que todos supieran que estaba en una relación con él.

Un segundo suspiro pesado se escuchó en la habitación.

-Me parece bien. Tenemos que dejarlo así, al menos por un tiempo- aceptó Kakashi sin réplicas, sorprendiendo levemente al azabache.

-Bueno, eso está aclarado. ¿Algo más de lo que tengamos que hablar?- preguntó el menor, sonriendo con más relajación y tranquilidad luego de haber hablado aquellos puntos importantes en su relación.

Por algunos momentos Kakashi mantuvo silencio, meditando en si había alguna cosa que se les estuviera escapando.

-Solamente sería el trato que nos daremos frente a los demás, pero como ocultaremos todo… Nos trataremos como siempre- aclaró, viendo al azabache asentir.

-Estoy de acuerdo- aceptó Obito, aunque no sabiendo si podría hacer eso, cosa que no solo él dudó, sino su novio también.

El motivo de la duda era que ambos sabían —aunque al menor le costase admitirlo— que Obito era despistado, y podría sencillamente olvidar aquel acuerdo y besar o tomar de la mano al mayor en público, o peor aún, frente a sus conocidos.

Ambos suspiraron, antes de que unos golpes en la puerta les sacaran de sus pensamientos.

-Kakashi, Obito, soy yo- se escuchó la voz del Jounnin a cargo, por lo que ambos muchachos le permitieron el paso a la habitación.

Minato abrió la puerta tranquilamente, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a los dos chicos sentados en la cama, aparentemente hablando, aunque quizás llevaban poco tiempo con la conversación, o al menos eso le decían los rojos e hinchados labios de ambos, esto le hacía saber que habían estado un muy buen rato besándose.

-Creo que… todo está bien por aquí ¿eh?- cuestionó con una ligera sonrisa sugerente, haciendo ruborizar a Obito, quien estaba por gritar de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión el Hatake le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo tranquilamente, mirando a su pareja, viéndole agitar los brazos como si fuera a volar.

El rubio rio con ligera diversión, antes de aclarar su garganta y ponerse serio, terminando de entrar en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Sé que es algo tarde muchachos, pero es hora de irnos. Recojan sus cosas, en veinte minutos tenemos que estar listos- avisó el Namikaze, obteniendo atención de los dos chicos, provocando que el menor se quedara quieto, aunque aún con la mano ajena sobre sus labios.

-¿Irnos? Creí que nos quedaríamos mínimo dos días más- preguntó extrañado el joven Hatake, manteniendo su vista en su maestro.

-En realidad era un tiempo estimado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí lo hice ya, además… La señora Naomi supo, por propia boca de su hija, lo que intentó hacer para separarlos, por eso me comentó que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos para evitar más problemas de ustedes con Junko- explicó sencillamente, puesto que en su camino a la habitación había encontrado a dicha mujer y hablado con ella sobre todo lo sucedido con la pelirroja y los dos chicos.

-Al menos esa mujer no es como su hija —resopló leve, asintiendo en seguida— Bien, alistaremos nuestras cosas rápidamente- aceptó sin problema el peliplata. De igual forma él quería irse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-Está bien, pero… ¿no deberías quitar ya tu mano de la boca de Obito?- preguntó levemente preocupado el rubio, notando que el menor de sus alumnos comenzaba a ponerse azul por la falta de oxígeno.

Kakashi volteó a ver a su novio, quitando de inmediato su mano, viendo como el azabachito respiraba muy agitado, recuperando el aire.

-Tú… ¿quieres matarme acaso?- preguntó Obito, sin dejar de jadear, mirando apenas a su amigo y pareja.

-No exageres y date prisa- le restó importancia, dándole un beso en la frente, antes de ponerse de pie para ir a arreglar sus cosas, bajo la ofendida mirada del menor.

Minato solo atinó a negar con la cabeza, sonriendo como usualmente lo hacía, mientras tomaba su mochila con sus cosas, las cuales estaban listas debido al orden que le gustaba tener.

-Les esperare abajo- concluyó el Jounnin, antes de salir de la habitación con tranquilidad.

Los dos chicos asintieron, cada uno recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas con relativa calma pero con ciertas prisas.

-Ya estoy listo- desde luego el primero en tener todo en orden fue el Hatake, y obviamente al poner su mirada en su compañero, le encontró corriendo por la habitación, buscando algunas de sus ropas, lo que le hizo suspirar.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude?- preguntó con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza, mientras se acomodaba su máscara, sin quitar sus negros orbes de encima del otro chico.

-No, estoy bien, solo no encuentro esa condenada playera- respondió el muchacho, frunciendo levemente el ceño, haciendo sonreír ligeramente al otro.

Antes de que se dijera algo más, nuevos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, aunque en esta ocasión solo llamaron la atención de Kakashi, pues su compañero estaba demasiado ocupado buscando su ropa.

El Hatake fue con paso lento a abrir la puerta, encontrándose a Rin afuera.

-¿Ya están listos?- preguntó con normalidad la joven, obteniendo como respuesta que su peliplata compañero negara, abriendo por completo la puerta y señalando a Obito con un dedo.

-Tiene que estar por aquí- decía el azabache, continuando con su búsqueda, sin reparar en su castaña compañera, esta solo se quedó callada unos momentos.

-Obito, me… me robare a Kakashi un momento, hay algo que debo decirle- avisó la Nohara, extrañando al Hatake, pero antes de decir algo más, la chica tomó de la mano al peliplata y le jaló, llevándoselo con ella.

-¿Eh? Ah sí, sí, en un minuto estaré listo- respondió distraídamente, estando por jalarse el cabello al no encontrar su playera.

···

Los jóvenes llegaron al patio trasero, justo al lado de la piscina.

-¿Qué pasa, Rin?- preguntó Kakashi sin rodeos, presintiendo que la joven castaña se traía algo.

La joven le dio la espalda al chico por algunos momentos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y apretaba su playera, pensando en si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no.

-K-Kakashi… y-yo…- la joven titubeó, demostrando el nerviosismo que llevaba encima.

El chico levantó una ceja, acercándose los pasos que le separaban de la chica, tomándole de un brazo y dándole vuelta, estando por interrogarla nuevamente, cuando fue bruscamente interrumpido de sus pensamientos por la joven que le besó —a través de la máscara— en los labios.

La sorpresa no cabía en el chico por lo que se tardó en reaccionar, pero al estar por empujarla, la joven castaña le empujó a él contra una pared cercana, acorralándolo e intentando besarlo con más ansias, aunque era más que notable el hecho de que sus nervios y tensión le estaban traicionando.

Lo siguiente que la joven Nohara sintió, fue el duro golpe de su espalda con el pavimento. Sus marrones orbes se abrieron con sorpresa, a la vez que se cristalizaban, y en su mente se repetía una cierta frase:

"¿En qué momento creyó que eso funcionaría?"

Kakashi no era como Obito. Ella no podría confundirlo tan fácil.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa a ti ahora?- preguntó con más que evidente molestia en su voz, mirando con desprecio a su compañera, quien seguía en el suelo.

-Y-yo… l-lo s-siento- murmuró apenas audible, con notoria voz quebrada.

Lejos de fijarse en la voz de su compañera de equipo, se fijó en el tartamudeo de esta, el cual ya comenzaba a cansarle.

-Rin… —arrastró el nombre con pesadez, intentando calmarse— Quiero que me digas, ¿en que estabas pensando? Sabes bien que amo a Obito, y él me ama a mí- Kakashi habló con la mayor calma que le fue posible, manteniendo su vista sobre la joven.

-Yo te amo, Kakashi —confesó, a pesar de ser algo tan evidente— Quería tener una oportunidad contigo, q-quería que estuvieras conmigo- murmuró la castaña, poniéndose de pie con cierto dolor, más sentimental que físico.

-Creí que tenías bien claro que yo no te amo, que amo a Obito, y que esta… —se contuvo un poco— bajeza, no iba a hacer que eso cambiara- decía tajante, calmando poco a poco su molestia con la chica, que si bien nunca fue santa de su devoción, con lo que acaba de hacer acababa de caer completamente de su gracia.

-Yo… lo tenía bien claro, pero…- su frase quedó al aire, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado hace escasos minutos.

||···||

_-He visto como lo miras- una conocida y femenina voz interrumpió a la Nohara, quien terminaba de preparar sus cosas en su habitación._

_La chica castaña suspiró, cerrando su mochila, antes de voltear a ver a la otra chica._

_-No sé de qué hablas. Con permiso, me retiro- dijo con apacibilidad la joven, antes de iniciar camino hacia la salida de la mansión, mas fue detenida por la pelirroja, quien le tomó del brazo._

_-Obviamente hablo de… Kakashi. He visto como lo miras, sé que lo amas, tanto como yo amo a Obito- explicó Junko, haciendo que la kunoichi negara lento._

_-Ellos se aman. Yo nada tengo que hacer con respecto a eso- respondió, intentando soltarse del agarre de la otra joven, esta solo apretó más su agarre._

_-No, no, no; ellos no se aman. Son jóvenes, están confundidos, necesitan que alguien les saque de su confusión- expuso la pelirroja, jalando del brazo a la joven, a la par que le empujaba y la dejaba frente a ella._

_-Eso no… no es verdad. Se aman- repitió la Nohara, sintiendo un ligero dolor en el pecho, pues al pensar en Kakashi y los sentimientos que tenía para con él, se sentía mal, no lo podía evitar._

_-Están confundidos, y nosotras… podemos hacerlos entrar en razón —sonrió de medio lado, sorprendiendo a la otra chica— Sí, te estoy proponiendo que hagamos una alianza —tendió su mano hacia la Nohara— Nadie sufrirá. Tú te encargaras de hacer feliz a Kakashi, y yo me encargare de hacer feliz a Obito- finalizó su explicación Junko, viendo que la castaña negaba débilmente._

_-Ellos se harán más daño estando juntos, porque desperdiciaran tiempo. Ambos son tan diferentes, que es más que evidente que van a terminar lastimándose. Anda, tienes la oportunidad de tener al hombre que amas… para ti, y solo para ti- manipuló hábilmente la joven pelirroja._

_Rin se mordió el labio inferior. Aquella frase de "Solo para ti" había sonado muy tentadora._

_Casi son miedo, la kunoichi tomó la mano de la joven pelirroja, sellando un trato con ella._

||···||

La castaña bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable, aunque su parte egoísta le decía que aquello pudo haber salido mejor.

-K-Kakashi… yo… lo… lamento- dijo apenas, abrazándose a sí misma, fijando su vista en el suelo.

El Hatake suspiró largamente, poniéndose dos dedos en el puente de la nariz.

-¿Sabes lo decepcionados que estarán Obito y Minato-sensei cuando sepan esto?- preguntó quedamente, ya más relajado.

-Sí, sí lo sé- susurró, sin atreverse a mirarlo, recordando solo hasta ese momento lo que siguió en el trato.

La chica levantó la mirada, fijándola en Kakashi.

-Tienes que ir a la habitación —sonó apurada— Junko está…- no sabía que decir, así que se quedó incompleta su frase, pero fue suficiente para que el chico captará lo que iba a decir.

-Tú… eres despreciable- concluyó el Hatake, mirando con mayor desdén a su compañera, antes de salir corriendo con rumbo a la habitación.

La Nohara solo bajó la mirada nuevamente, quedándose callada, sabiendo que se merecía eso y más.

···

Obito forcejeaba con la pelirroja, empujándola con la fuerza necesaria para alejarla pero no de más como para tirarla. Con todo, era demasiado amable.

-¡¿Pero es que tú no entiendes?!- preguntó frustrado, casi gritando, alejándose de la joven lo más que le era posible, rehuyendo a cada que ella se le acercaba.

-Vamos, no tengo que entender nada, solo que estás confundido, es normal- dijo tranquilamente la joven, volviendo a acercarse al Uchiha, quien negó y retrocedió.

-¡Tú estás loca!- gritó el azabache, tomando su mochila, dispuesto a salir —huir— de allí, cuando la joven le abrazó por la espalda, haciéndolo dar un brinco.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame!- se quejó el azabache, removiéndose queriéndose quitar de encima a la joven.

La chica iba a decir algo, cuando se vio interrumpida por horribles imágenes que se colaron en su mente, lo que la llevó a gritar y desmayarse, bajo la extrañada y confundida mirada del Uchiha.

-Vámonos ya- la voz de Kakashi provocó otro brinco en el moreno.

-Ah… la metiste en un genjutsu. No deberías ser tan cruel- comentó Obito, dando un suspiro y mirando a la joven en el piso, estando por inclinarse a cargarla para ponerla en la cama.

-Ni se te ocurra- acortó el Hatake, acercándose a su novio, tomando su brazo y jalándolo con la delicadeza necesaria para no hacerlo caer o lastimarlo, pero con la fuerza necesaria para prácticamente arrastrarlo afuera de la habitación.

El poseedor del sharingan iba a replicar, pero al ver la mirada de advertencia de su novio solo suspiró y se dejó llevar en silencio, o eso hasta que vio que en la mano donde llevaba su mochila, Kakashi llevaba algo más.

-¡Mi playera! Así que… ¡Tú la tenías!- acusó, olvidándose por completo de la pelirroja.

-Claro que no, bobito. La dejaste en la piscina- respondió, deteniendo su andar para lanzarle la playera a la cara al chico, poniéndose en seguida su mochila, volviéndole a jalar sin esperar más.

-¡O-oye! No veo nada- se quejó Obito, pues uno de sus brazos estaba siendo utilizado para ser arrastrado, y su otra mano estaba ocupada llevando su propia mochila, lo que le evitaba el quitarse la playera de la cara.

-Pues ponte la mochila- respondió casi exasperado el Hatake.

-Si me dieras un minuto…- fue interrumpido por un grito de su novio.

-¡No! Quiero salir de esta casa lo más pronto posible- finalizó el peliplata, continuando su carrera hacia la salida.

En el camino, el Uchiha tropezó un poco, sin contar que casi se cae por las escaleras, pero consiguió llegar sano y salvo a la salida de aquella casa, momento en el que Kakashi se detuvo, dándole oportunidad de guardar la playera en su mochila y ponerse dicho objeto en la espalda, aunque cabe mencionar que durante todo este proceso, el azabache fulminaba a su compañero con la mirada por aquellas prisas.

-Estamos todos listos ya, vámonos- Minato sonrió a su equipo, a su lado ya se encontraba Rin, quien mantenía la vista baja, dando uno que otro suspiro.

-Vamos- fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del peliplata, antes de que tomara de la mano a Obito, pero en esta ocasión, entrelazó ambas manos, siendo más que notorio que le tomaba de la mano como cualquier otra pareja, acción que hizo al Uchiha sonrojar, pero así mismo le hizo sonreír algo embobado.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron el camino así, yendo delante de Minato y Rin, a esta última el Hatake ni la miró, y Obito por otro lado no le prestó atención por ir bobeando enamorado sobre el hecho de estar tomado de la mano con su novio.

El atardecer acompañaba a los ninjas en su vuelta a casa.

|·|

···

Contrario a lo que Kakashi hubiera querido, Rin le confesó todo a Obito, diciéndole incluso todos los detalles del plan de Junko, los cuales no eran nada… decentes que se diga, pues entre las divagaciones de aquella pelirroja, se encontraba el hecho de que alguna —ya sea ella, o Rin, o de ser posible ambas— terminara acostándose con alguno de los chicos, así, y solo así hubieran podido separarlos.

Desde luego que sucedió lo que la Nohara se esperaba, que Obito le mirara con decepción, que le dijera que había confiado en ella, que le viera de forma dolida y le dijera que las cosas no serían como antes, que necesitaría tiempo para volver a confiar en ella.

Naturalmente, no hubo pelea entre Kakashi y Obito, puesto que ambos sabían que se amaban y no había duda de ello, no importaba que intentaran meterse entre ellos; sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

Minato aconsejó a todos sus alumnos, comenzando con Rin, intentando no dejarle ver decepción en su mirada, intentando darle fuerzas e intentando animarla. Continuó con Obito, aconsejándole que de ahora en adelante tenía que pensar también en Kakashi; cualquier decisión que tomara debía hacerlo pensando en él, porque ahora eran dos, no solo uno. Al finalizar a Kakashi solo le aconsejó paciencia, y que intentara solucionar problemas y discusiones con calma, que no tomara decisiones de forma precipitada.

Los dos jóvenes Chunin y el joven Jounnin aceptaron aquellos consejos con madurez, justo como debía ser.

···

-Mañana temprano ya estaremos de vuelta en Konoha- susurró el azabachito, sonriendo feliz de volver a su hogar. Vaya que había extrañado su pequeña casita; aunque era solitaria pues vivía solo, no dejaba de ser acogedora.

Kakashi sonrió al ver así de feliz a su novio y solo por volver a la aldea.

-Sí, pero para eso deberíamos dormir ya, o si no… cierta persona que conozco no querrá levantarse- respondió con broma pero malicia, haciendo que su novio frunciera el ceño y un rubor se plasmara en sus mejillas.

-¡No sé dé quien me hablas!- alegó el Uchiha de forma infantil, dando media vuelta para darle la espalda a su pareja. Ambos yacían recostados dentro de su tienda de campaña.

Una pequeña risa salió de labios del mayor, antes de que abrazara al otro chico por la espalda, cuidando no acercarse demasiado a él, pues aun sentía cierta… Inquietud ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Buenas noches- se despidió el Hatake.

-Hmp, buenas noches- se despidió Obito, acurrucándose lento y tímido entre los brazos ajenos, cerrando sus ojos para dormir, dejando su momentánea molestia para descansar.

Más tarde cuando Minato entró a la tienda de acampar, vio a los dos jóvenes dormidos, cosa que le sacó una alegre sonrisa, y en silencio se acomodó para dormir también.

|·|

···Días más tarde···

|·|

Luego de aquella agotadora misión, el grupo de ninjas tuvo unos días de descanso, lo cual agradecieron todos, puesto que aparte del agotamiento físico también estaban agotados mentalmente.

Rin se apartó de los chicos, prefiriendo aislarse un poco luego de lo que hizo, y ambos chicos le cedieron su espacio, debido a que ellos mismos necesitaban tenerla un rato lejos de ellos, a su vez que ambos necesitaban un momento solos, puesto que ahora debían adaptarse al hecho de que eran pareja, y si bien no iban a divulgarlo, lo justo era que pasaran más tiempo el uno con el otro.

···

-¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?- preguntó Obito, luciendo ligeramente sonrojado y algo nervioso.

"Y eso que solo vamos al cine" pensó Kakashi al ver a su acompañante de aquella manera.

-Si alguien nos ve, solo diremos que vamos como amigos, es todo- le restó importancia el Hatake, continuando su camino, haciendo suspirar al azabache, quien tomó aire y suspiró.

"Es verdad, solo… solo estoy exagerando" se dijo a sí mismo el azabachito, calmándose un poco, sonriendo cuando llegaron a su destino.

-¿Y qué película veremos?- preguntó el moreno, mirando algunos carteles con interés, siendo acompañado por su novio.

-La que sea estará bien- respondió tranquilamente, esperando a que fuera su acompañante quien escogiera.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos jóvenes habían comprado las entradas junto con las palomitas y los demás dulces, encontrándose ya de camino a la sala.

Para suerte de ambos no había nadie conocido por aquellos lugares.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron unos minutos después de que entraron, y la película comenzó enseguida.

Al final, Obito había escogido una película de acción, sin embargo, la escogió porque la protagonista era una joven heroína atractiva que le encantaba desde hace tiempo.

"¿Qué le pasa a este?" pensó Kakashi cuando vio al joven mirar con ojos brillosos la película, y no le tomó mucho el darse cuenta de lo que pensaba el azabache, pues él mismo se lo dijo.

-Esa chica es genial- comentó embobado al mirar a la heroína, y lo hubiera gritado de no ser porque los hubieran corrido de la sala.

El Hatake rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-No es la gran cosa- respondió tajante, aunque sus palabras parecieron pasar desapercibidas para su acompañante que no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla.

-Es muy fuerte, y lista- murmuró sin salir de su letargo, haciendo que de nuevo su acompañante rodara los ojos.

-Solo es un papel —recordó— Seguramente en la vida real sea estúpida- respondió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, comenzando a ser evidente su molestia, aunque para el despistado de Obito ese carácter era más o menos el 'usual' en el Hatake.

-Lo dudo, se ve que esa chica es… bastante interesante- susurró, sin perder detalle de la película.

-A mí no me lo parece- atajó Kakashi con la mirada entrecerrada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Milagrosamente algo en la atrofiada mente del Uchiha hizo 'clic', haciéndole sentir una especie de Deja vu, por lo que aunque miraba la pantalla, dejó de prestar atención a la película.

"Eso me lo dijo antes, cuando…" Obito recordó cuando durante la misión él había dicho que Junko era linda, y la escueta respuesta del Hatake había sido la misma que le acababa de dar.

El azabache entrecerró sus ojos y miró de reojo a su acompañante, quien yacía con una mirada de fastidio total.

"Para la próxima escogeré yo la película" pensaba Kakashi con fastidio, sin darse cuenta de que un par de oscuros ojos le miraban curiosos.

-¿Estás celoso?- soltó de la nada el menor, sorprendiendo al Hatake, quien le miró, dándose cuenta solo hasta ese momento de la mirada de su acompañante.

-Claro que no- respondió, ocultando en la medida de lo posible su molestia.

-Sí lo estás- sonrió satisfecho el Uchiha.

-Cállate- murmuró Kakashi, poniendo su vista en la pantalla con tal de no ver aquella sonrisa de su novio.

-Celoso- rio muy suave el moreno, feliz de la vida de molestar al otro.

-Que no, y cierra el pico, no me dejas escuchar- trataba de acortar la plática con cierta pena ante sus celos.

-Celosito- burló el azabache con satisfacción. ¡Hey! El ser novio de Kakashi le daba mucho más poder para molestarlo, y eso le hacía feliz, muy feliz, pues le gustaba ver la expresión de molestia del otro.

"Te lo estás buscando, bobito" pensaba Kakashi, mirando a su pareja con advertencia de que parara.

-…Celoso celosito- continuó con manera infantil de molestar al otro.

-Tú te lo buscaste- concluyó el Hatake, acercándose a su novio, confundiendo al otro.

-¿Qué me…?- sus palabras se vieron cortadas por un suspiro sorpresivo que escapó de sus labios.

Los labios del mayor se encontraban en el cuello ajeno, repartiendo besos por toda la zona que se hallaba disponible, provocando estremecimientos y suspiros ahogados.

La sorpresiva acción de su novio le dejó desarmado, por lo cual solo se dedicó a suspirar, mordiéndose el labio inferior para que nadie les fuera a escuchar.

-Yo no estoy celoso- susurró al oído de Obito, tomando su lóbulo y dándole una mordida antes de separarse y acomodarse en su asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

El Uchiha abrió su boca, formando una pequeña 'o' cuando su novio dijo aquello, y terminando por sentir sus mejillas calentarse ante la pena que sentía, esta se convirtió en vergüenza al darse cuenta del desmesurado calor que recorría su cuerpo pero terminaba por intensificarse en su vientre y zona intima, provocándole un cosquilleo deseoso.

Obito cubrió su rostro con sus manos, totalmente avergonzado de la situación.

Se había excitado con aquellos simples besos en su cuello, sí. Quería gritarle un par de insultos a su novio por hacerle eso, sí. Era todo culpa suya por molestarlo, sí.

Maldijo en sus pensamientos, sin quitar sus manos de su rostro completamente rojo.

Ahora fue turno de Kakashi de sonreír satisfecho.

Tal vez dejar que Obito escogiera la película no fue tan mala idea.

****||Continuara…||****

* * *

_Notas Finales:_

No hay mucho que decir, solo que esta vez no me tarde demasiado, jeje.  
Ya para el próximo capítulo habrá lime, y quizás Lemon; ya veré como se desarrolla el siguiente capítulo conforme lo vaya escribiendo.

Gracias a quienes leen y a los que comentan, aunque he de decir que no recibí muchos reviews, pero de todos modos doy gracias.  
Perdón por las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía.

Matta Ne~


	6. Primer Contacto Intimo

|||-Una Familia-|||

**Summary: **_Porque Obito nunca tuvo familia, y siempre quiso saber lo que era tener una. El calor y el amor de un hogar. Un pequeño `accidente´ le dará una familia; tal vez no como él lo maginaba, pero a fin de cuentas: Tendría su familia._

**Pareja: ~**Kakashi x Obito~  
**Advertencias: **Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg –Embarazo Masculino–  
Si no te gusta algo de esto, no leas, no quiero reclamos.

En este capítulo hay ligero contenido sexual —Lime—, aun no llegamos al Lemon pero ya para el próximo capítulo habrá.  
Aviso que este capítulo es un poco más largo para compensar la tardanza.

**Aclaraciones:** Kakashi, Obito y Rin tienen 15 años. Y nunca pasó la batalla en el puente, por lo que ambos chicos tienen sus ojos normales.

*****||***  
Capítulo VI: P**rimer** C**ontacto** Í**ntimo  
****  
**

La película había terminado pasado algún tiempo, durante el cual Kakashi no había dejado de molestar a Obito, ya fuera dándole besos en el cuello, acariciándole la cintura e incluso juntándolo a él para toquetearle más.

Todas esas acciones causaban vergüenza en él azabache, pero no porque no le gustaran, sino por todo lo contrario. Cada caricia le hacía sentir más calor, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo… Se había excitado demasiado con todo aquello.

-¿Piensas quedarte a dormir aquí?- preguntó el peliplata tras levantarse de su asiento y alejarse un par de escalones, notando que su pareja se quedaba en el asiento.

El Uchiha yacía con las mejillas sonrojadas, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando hacia la nada. Ignoró el comentario de su novio hasta que el resto de personas abandonó la sala.

Al no recibir respuesta del menor, terminó por solo encogerse de hombros.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres… Aquí te quedas- dijo sin más, dando vuelta.

Antes de siquiera dar un paso, Kakashi fue golpeado por un bote de palomitas que Obito le lanzó justo a la cabeza, terminando así con algunas palomitas sobre sus plateados cabellos.

-¡¿De verdad piensas dejarme aquí, idiota?!- gritó a todo pulmón el Uchiha, fulminando con la mirada a su novio, o al menos intentándolo, pues la vergüenza no le permitía mucho.

Lentamente el Hatake dio vuelta, mirando al otro chico con serenidad, ocultando una sonrisa satisfecha, ladeando la cabeza para que las palomitas cayeran de sus cabellos.

-Pues no respondiste nada cuando te pregunté —se encogió de hombros— Además ¿Por qué no te mueves?- preguntó como si nada, volviendo los escasos dos escalones que le separaban del menor.

Los labios de Obito se abrieron, más no dijo palabra alguna, solo volvió a cerrar su boca, formando una fina línea mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más y se agazapaba un poco en su lugar, subiendo sus pies al asiento de enfrente y girándose un poco hacia el lado contrario.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Kakashi con fingida inocencia, sentándose en su lugar, poniendo una mano en la cintura del azabache, quien se tensó ante el contacto.

-Deja de manosearme- se quejó bajito, mirando de reojo al otro, queriendo lanzársele y golpearlo, o besarlo, o matarlo, o manosearlo. No sabía, solo sabía que quería abalanzarse sobre de su compañero y pareja.

El rostro de Obito era todo un poema; ante eso, Kakashi no pudo seguir conteniéndose y terminó por soltar una risa, divertida, alegre, sincera. Obito se extrañó un poco, pero de nuevo vinieron a su mente ideas contrariadas pues quiso golpear al Hatake por reírse de él, y a la vez quiso sonreír pues nunca le había visto reír.

-Eres un idiota- concluyó el moreno, dando vuelta y abrazando a su novio con rapidez, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-No, tú eres el idiota- respondió, acariciando los cabellos ajenos, sonriendo al verle así y todo por simplemente tener un problema en sus pantalones.

-Vayamos a mi casa y allí arreglaremos eso- susurró Kakashi, bajando una de sus manos a la espalda, acariciándola lentamente, provocando un escalofrío en el menor.

-¿Y cómo esperas que salgamos de aquí?- preguntó sonrojado y en cierta forma malhumorado, aunque aquellas palabras le habían provocado un excitante cosquilleo en el vientre.

-Solo quédate detrás de mí- respondió el peliplata de forma tranquila y despreocupada, levantándose y dándole la mano a su novio.

Obito titubeó un momento, pero terminó por suspirar resignado, después de todo… No podía quedarse allí hasta que aquel problemita se le pasara ¿verdad?

Sin más opciones, tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar al lado de su pareja, esto hasta que salieron a donde estaban las demás personas, siendo allí donde se colocó rápidamente tras él, sintiéndose ridículo por ello, pero no tenía más alternativa.

Con paso tranquilo, ambos jóvenes salieron de allí, no teniendo más que una mirada extraña por parte de una mujer que hacía la limpieza afuera, pero aparte de eso el resto fue fácil.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó avergonzado el poseedor del sharingan, estando justo afuera del cine.

Kakashi suspiró, negando un poco, tomando la mano de su compañero y jalándole mientras saltaba a un tejado, siguiendo aunque el moreno le pedía que no fuera tan rápido.

-Eres tú quien tiene prisa- recordó el peliplata, mirando al chico que era prácticamente arrastrado por él.

El sonrojo en el rostro del Uchiha aumentó al oír aquello, y desviando su mirada fue que alcanzó la velocidad de su novio, yendo lo más rápido que podía.

No tardaron más de un par de minutos en llegar al pequeño departamento del Hatake.

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿estás más tranquilo ahora?- su oscura mirada pasó de la puerta que cerraba al muchacho tras él, este solo miraba el piso sonrojado.

-Tomare tú silencio como un sí- sonrió con deje juguetón, acercándose al azabache para abrazarle por la cintura, acariciándole esta.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó no era lo que Kakashi esperaba.

Un no tan fuerte golpe cayó sobre la mejilla del peliplata, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando fijamente al 'agresor'.

-¡Todavía de que me manoseas en un lugar público y me haces pasar vergüenzas…! ¡¿Esperabas que te recompensara dejando que me toques?!- Obito preguntó con evidente molestia, aunque más que estar enojado estaba muy avergonzado.

El joven Jounnin se quedó callado ante aquella pregunta, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

-Tsk, idiota- masculló el Uchiha mientras se giraba e iba a donde suponía era el baño. Al ver que no se equivocaba de cuarto, azotó la puerta y le puso seguro, todo bajo la confundida y sorprendida mirada de su novio.

Le tomó unos segundos procesar lo sucedido; al hacerlo, suspiró por lo bajo y se acercó al baño, tocando lento la puerta.

-Obito…- llamó suave.

-¡Ni se te ocurra entrar!- gritó el azabache adentro, desnudándose con vergüenza y acto seguido, se metió bajo la regadera con agua prácticamente helada.

Volvió a suspirar al escuchar el ruido de la regadera, pensando por un momento que su novio arreglaría el problema por sí mismo, mas negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que Obito no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, seguramente solo se bañaría con agua fría para calmarse.

-No entrare, te espero afuera- avisó, alejándose de la puerta para ir a preparar algo de té, necesitaba beber algo y relajarse un poco. Vaya que ese chico le ponía de los nervios, y lo peor es que ahora no sabía si disculparse o acusarlo de exagerar.

"Con Obito es imposible" pensó.

Tras algunos minutos que le parecieron eternos al peliplata, su novio salió del baño con el cabello completamente mojado e incluso hasta su ropa lucía mojada.

"Será tonto" pensó el Hatake, dejando su taza de té en la mesita, levantándose para ir a donde el azabache, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja de mirarme así, y vuelve adentro, en el mueble hay una toalla limpia, usa esa y rápido, antes de que te enfermes- ordenó, o quiso que sonara como a una orden, pero simplemente le salió como una petición que denotaba preocupación.

El ceño del moreno poco a poco dejó de estar fruncido, esto al escuchar y notar aquella preocupación. Finalmente, Obito suspiró resignado.

-Bien, bien- cedió, caminando de vuelta al baño, cerrando con seguro de nueva cuenta, ante lo cual el otro chico no supo si ofenderse, o sonreír.

-Obito, si tu ropa está muy mojada te puedo prestar algo- ofreció con cierta amabilidad, escuchando un suspiro adentro del cuarto.

-S-sí… necesito una playera, la mía está muy mojada- respondió apenado, sin salir de donde estaba, continuando con su secado.

Sin demora alguna, Kakashi fue a su habitación por una playera, volviendo a la puerta del baño, tocando esta.

-Ya tengo la playera- avisó, no pasando más que algunos segundos, en los cuales el azabache abrió la puerta solo un poco, asomando sus negros ojos para ver a su novio y la prenda, sacando un brazo y arrebatando velozmente la playera fue que volvió a encerrarse en el baño, acción que hizo que el Jounnin parpadeara un poco, extrañado.

Y solo después de algunos segundos salió del baño, un poco más seco, pero aun ligeramente molesto, siendo esto notado en su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Kakashi solo observó al azabache, quedándose callado unos momentos.

Por algunos minutos solo hubo un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabía que decir o hacer. Al final… ambos suspiraron, prefiriendo bajar la guardia.

-Preparé algo de té, te hará bien para que no enfermes- habló el peliplata, haciéndole una pequeña señal con la cabeza a su novio para que le siguiera a la mesa.

Obito suspiró, asintiendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza, siguiendo al otro chico, sentándose tranquilamente, esperando a que le sirvieran la taza de té, la cual tomó de manos de su novio con cuidado, endulzando lo más que le era posible aquel líquido, antes de acercar la taza a sus labios, cerrando sus ojos y soplando antes de darle un pequeño sorbo.

Todas las acciones del Uchiha fueron cuidadosamente observadas por el Hatake, quien momentos después bajó su máscara y comenzó a beber de su té.

Un ojito del moreno fue abierto, observando así el rostro de su novio, el cual desde luego que no se cansaría de mirar nunca.

"Es tan guapo el idiota" pensó el menor, cerrando su ojo antes de que el otro se diera cuenta de que le observaba.

-Obito, yo… L-lo siento- murmuró Kakashi, notándose pesadez en su voz y una cierta dificultad al disculparse, puesto que aquello era algo que jamás hacía, o por lo menos ya había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que se disculpó.

La disculpa provocó que el poseedor del sharingan se atragantara un poco con el té, tosiendo leve antes de mirar con los ojos completamente abiertos a su novio. Rápidamente se acercó a su pareja, quitándole la banda y poniéndole una mano en la frente, comprobando su temperatura, creyéndole enfermo.

-Pues… no tienes fiebre- concluyó el azabachito, haciendo que el Hatake rodara los ojos.

"Eso me saco por ser amable" pensó fastidiado el peliplata.

···

Habían pasado un par de horas desde todo aquel incidente. Obito había aceptado las disculpas de su novio, pidiéndole de paso que dejaran el tema de lado para ahorrarse discusiones —y sobre todo vergüenzas—.

Los dos chicos se encontraban ahora mirando una película, sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar. El moreno tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su novio, sintiéndose extraño pero feliz a la vez. Aquel tranquilo momento podría fácilmente hacerle estar relajado, pero había algo, una sola cosa que le causaba conflictos, y esta era el hecho de que su novio le estaba abrazando, dejando su mano reposar en su cintura. No entendía porque aquel pequeño contacto le tenía inquieto, pues el mayor ni siquiera le estaba acariciando ni tocando de más, solo tenía su mano allí, sin ningún motivo pervertido de por medio. ¿Entonces porque no podía relajarse? Esa pregunta no se iba de su mente, así como tampoco la inquietud de esa cálida mano en su cintura.

-Bobito- un llamado en voz un tanto alta sacó de sus pensamientos al azabache.

-¡Que no me digas así!- se quejó, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Una sonrisa apareció bajo su máscara; a veces su novio era muy tierno, aunque debía admitirse que la mayor parte del tiempo lo era.

-Te lo ganaste —aseguró— Llevo una hora llamándote y no me escuchas- respondió como si nada, notando como el Uchiha se sorprendía un poco y se ruborizaba por igual.

-L-lo lamento, es que… estaba distraído- susurró apenado, desviando un poco su mirada.

-Lo noté. ¿En qué pensabas que estabas tan distraído?- preguntó interesado, manteniendo sus oscuras pupilas fijas en el rostro del menor.

-¡En nada!- respondió rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando con negación a su compañero, antes de sonrojarse más y volver a desviar su mirada.

El Hatake parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido de aquella contestación de su novio, y sobre todo de lo nervioso que aparentemente se había puesto. Todo aquello le hizo tener la certeza de que algún pensamiento interesante rondaba esa cabecita azabache hueca.

-¿En qué pensabas?- insistió, afilando sus pupilas sobre su pareja, poniéndolo más nervioso, a grado de ser completamente notable ahora.

-¡Y-ya te dije que en nada! ¡No seas metiche!- se quejó Obito, separándose del mayor y estando dispuesto a levantarse del sillón, sin embargo fue detenido por su novio quien afianzó el agarre que tenía en su cintura, impidiéndole moverse y provocándole un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

"N-no puede ser" pensó avergonzado el moreno, obteniendo la respuesta a la pregunta mental que no se quitaba de encima.

-Y-ya… y-ya es tarde, será mejor que me… vaya- murmuró apenas, removiéndose para soltarse de aquel fuerte agarre, cosa que no sucedió.

En un veloz movimiento, ambas manos del joven Jounnin se encontraron en ambos lados de la cintura de su novio, tomándole con la suficiente fuerza para evitar que se fuera, pero midiéndose para no hacerle daño.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- preguntó Kakashi con ligera extrañez, enarcando una ceja, analizando con la mirada a su compañero, notándole sonrojado, nervioso y tenso. No le tomó más de algunos segundos el sentir una especie de Deja vu, recordando la escena del cine.

Negó para sí mismo. No, no podía ser eso; ahora no había hecho absolutamente nada que provocara la excitación del menor. ¿O sí?

Por otro lado…

Obito se había quedado completamente quieto al sentir esas fuertes manos aferradas a su cintura. Pasó saliva con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior. No podía creer que no había conseguido calmarse cuando se duchó con agua helada. Pero lo sabía, muy en el fondo sabía que le había gustado la propuesta que su novio le hizo en el cine, y que desde que se negó a ser tocado por él, no había dejado de pensar en cómo hubiera sido si se hubiera dejado llevar y no se hubiera puesto orgulloso y ofendido.

-Eres un pequeño pervertido- murmuró el Hatake, acariciando la cintura de su novio, viendo como este estaba a punto de protestar —o gritar—, por lo cual se apresuró a bajarse la máscara, para a continuación darle un apasionado beso al chico.

Obito ahogó un suspiro, sonrojándose y respondiendo al beso, poniendo lentamente sus manos en los hombros del Jounnin, disfrutando el contacto de sus labios, sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo ante el intenso pero cariñosos beso.

Durante el beso, las manos del peliplata se movieron por toda la cintura del menor, acariciándola sobre la playera negra que le había dado, paseando allí solo unos momentos, pues en seguida pasaron hacia la espalda, iniciando suaves caricias circulares en su espalda baja, subiendo de poco en poco hacia el resto de su espalda, provocando varios suspiros ahogados en el azabache, aunque sus suspiros pronto fueron audibles, acompañados de suaves jadeos, esto fue porque el beso se terminó a falta de oxígeno.

Mientras Obito jadeaba y suspiraba por lo bajo, Kakashi solo tomaba un respiro, antes de dirigir sus labios al cuello de su compañero, repartiendo besos por toda la zona, escuchando con gusto como los suspiros aumentaban de volumen y como empezaban a escapar un par de pequeños gemiditos de labios de su novio.

-K-Kakashi…es-espera…mh- pidió avergonzado, sintiendo un abrumador calor en su cuerpo.

Con pesar —demasiado a decir verdad—, el peliplata se separó solo unos centímetros del cuerpo de su novio, mirándole en espera de que continuara.

-Yo… aún no estoy listo para hacer el amor —aclaró con vergüenza y su rostro ardiendo por esta— P-pero quiero… quiero…- titubeó, sin saber cómo pedir lo que deseaba, atinando solo a desviar su mirada cuando vio una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de su pareja.

-Solo quieres caricias- concluyó el Jounnin, levantando la playera del cuerpo ajeno, acariciándole su estómago, bajando lentamente su mano.

-S-sí. ¡Pero solo eso! —Se apresuró a aclarar— No… no llegaremos al final ¿E-está bien?- tartamudeó nervioso y agitado, quedándose sin aliento al sentir aquella mano detenerse a punto de llegar a su intimidad.

-Está bien- Kakashi asintió lento, aceptando aquello, sintiéndose completamente capaz de solo complacer a su novio.

Tras aclarar todo aquello, la traviesa mano del Hatake terminó por llegar a su destino, dedicándose a masajear suavemente la entrepierna del menor, quien por su parte se removió en su lugar, entrecerrando sus ojos, soltando pequeños gemidos que eran más audibles.

Satisfecho al oír aquellos sonidos, pero deseoso de más, el Jounnin empujó suave a su novio, recostándolo en el sillón, subiéndose sobre él a horcajadas, sonriendo con gusto mientras su mano subía solo un poco, desabrochando el pantalón del chico, sintiéndolo tensarse un poco en ese momento, por lo que se inclinó, dándole un beso corto.

-Tranquilo, no tienes porqué ponerte nervioso- susurró sobre sus labios, dando algunas mordidas a estos, notando el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas ajenas, y su mirada deseosa pero apenada.

-Lo sé —murmuró— Sigue- pidió sonrojado, escuchando su voz algo ronca, lo que le hizo sonrojarse más y desviar su mirada.

Una tenue risa de satisfacción escapó de labios del Hatake, entretanto bajaba el cierre del pantalón azul de su novio, colando su mano dentro de la prenda, tocando por sobre el bóxer el duro miembro, viendo al moreno arquearse un poco.

-N-no te burles de mí- se quejó en un quedo murmuro, fijando sus ojos apenas abiertos en el rostro de su novio.

-No me burlaba, solo estoy feliz de verte así- respondió tranquilamente, dando pequeños apretones a la erección en su mano, causando jadeos en el menor.

Obito solo atinó a balbucear un par de cosas incoherentes, antes de apretar sus labios, formando una fina línea, la cual rompió al sentir que la mano de su pareja se colaba rápidamente en su ropa interior, tocando su miembro sin ningún otro tipo de cosa que se interpusiera. Su piel se erizó, mientras sus mejillas tomaban más color.

-Kakashi…- llamó nervioso, removiéndose y temblando un poco.

-Relájate, no te haré nada malo, o nada que no te vaya a gustar- dijo con un ligero tono juguetón, recibiendo una mirada mezcla de molestia con vergüenza.

Incapaz de decir algo más, el Uchiha se quedó quieto, sintiendo los movimientos de la mano del mayor.

El Jounnin comenzó a recorrer todo ese duro miembro con habilidad, haciendo algunos movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, antes de que dos de sus dedos subieran a la roja e hinchada punta, frotando con delicadeza las yemas de sus dedos en aquella zona.

-¡Kakashi!- gimió el azabache, retorciéndose ante cada toque, ante cada caricia a su zona más íntima y sensible.

Sus mejillas no perdían el color, y probablemente no lo harían de seguir así, pues su cuerpo ardía acalorado y aún había cierta vergüenza presente al ser la primera vez que alguien le tocaba de esa manera, y encima, un hombre.

"E-es raro, pero… se siente… tan bien" pensó Obito, fijando sus entrecerrados ojos en su novio, notando la mirada cariñosa y complacida que este le daba.

Por un momento, el joven Uchiha pensó que no era justo que él fuera el único que estuviera disfrutando; y llevado por aquel pensamiento, sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron a la cintura del Hatake, acariciándola lentamente, apretando de vez en vez la tela de su playera ante oleadas de placer que le recorrían cuando su pareja aumentaba la velocidad en los movimientos de su mano.

-K-Kakashi… y-yo… yo quiero…- murmuró con dificultad, entrecortado por jadeos y gemidos, los cuales intentaba ahogar para poder tan siquiera decir algo coherente, pero sinceramente le estaba costando el no enloquecer de placer por la manera en que era masturbado.

Por su lado, el peliplata miraba con gusto como el moreno se retorcía en el sillón bajo sus caricias, aunque se admitía a si mismo que le estaba costando un poco el no desnudarlo por completo y hacerlo suyo allí mismo, sobre todo porque con aquellos gemidos tan sensuales —desde su punto de vista— y las caricias a su cintura, terminaba por excitarse aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sí, su excitación era algo que no podía negar, sobre todo porque un bulto entre sus piernas era muy visible.

Tomó aire, intentando no perder el control y respetar la petición de su novio; sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las apenas coherentes palabras que salieron de boca del Uchiha.

Con curiosidad de saber que era aquello que quería el menor, terminó por reducir el ritmo que su mano llevaba, masajeando suave aquella erección ajena, mirando intrigado a su pareja, esperando a que continuara.

Aún con respiración agitada y pulso muy acelerado, Obito consiguió ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba no volver a perderse en el placer, por lo menos no de momento.

-Yo quiero que… tú también disfrutes- consiguió murmurar el azabache, mirando avergonzado pero decidido a su novio, quien no pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro?- interrogó el Hatake, escudriñando con su oscura mirada la ajena que era tan similar a la suya.

El Uchiha solo asintió, sosteniendo aquella mirada, mientras sus manos iban al pantalón ajeno, desabrochándolo lento e inclusive con algo de torpeza, lo que le hizo maldecir en sus adentros. Lo que menos quería era quedar como un torpe, pero no podía hacer mucho cuando sus manos temblaban producto del placer que había estado sintiendo, y del que aún sentía.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio por parte de los muchachos, durante el cual, Obito seguía decidido a complacer a su novio, y durante los cuales había desabrochado el pantalón del otro y colado con lentitud una de sus manos, poniéndola sobre el bulto aún apresado por el bóxer.

-Mh…- un ligero bufido fue dado por el peliplata, aunque dicho sonido no fue por molestia, y el azabache pudo distinguir esto, por lo cual sonrió levemente, antes de morderse el labio inferior unos segundos, para en seguida colar con una notable timidez su mano dentro de la ropa interior de su pareja, palpando con vergüenza aquel trozo de carne caliente y duro.

Kakashi emitió un ligero suspiro, y aunque intentó contenerse, no pudo evitar poner su mano sobre la del Uchiha, empujándola con suavidad, haciendo que se pusiera de lleno contra su miembro que terminó por endurecerse aún más.

Cerró sus ojos, conteniendo un suspiro con esfuerzo, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho unos segundos después, por lo que abrió sus ojos rápidamente y fijó su vista en su novio, quien le miraba con pena y sus mejillas completamente coloradas.

-Obito, lo siento- se disculpó, quitando su mano de encima de la ajena, pero esta continuó sobre su intimidad.

-N-no te preocupes- sonrió un poco el moreno, tomando la erección de su pareja, dándole un pequeño apretón, escuchando otro bufido, lo que le hizo sonreír otro poco más.

El Hatake solo atinó a sonreír levemente al ver que Obito no se había molestado y/o asustado. Y ya más relajado, volvió a meter su mano en la ropa de su novio, retomando la labor de masturbarle.

Un escalofrío de excitación y deseo recorrió la espina dorsal del moreno, quien con lentitud comenzó a mover su mano sobre aquel duro miembro, sonrojándose por completo por las nuevas acciones que llevaba a cabo con su pareja.

"R-relájate, todo está bien" se dijo a sí mismo el Uchiha, tomando aire lo mejor que podía, pues las caricias que recibía le estaban volviendo a acelerar el pulso, sin contar con el placer que sentía al devolver las caricias.

-Mh…Obito- gimió con voz ronca el nombre del menor, sintiéndolo temblar debajo de él a la par que escuchaba un gemido más alto, lo que le hizo sonreír levemente, mientras su mirada ligeramente entrecerrada se fijaba en el otro chico, disfrutando la vista que le daba:

Mejillas completamente rojas, boca entreabierta, pequeños temblores de placer que recorrían su cuerpo y ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Aquella era la vista que daba el Uchiha. Vista que desde luego agradaba a quien estaba provocando todo eso.

En un momento de inspiración y deseo, el Hatake retrocedió un poco, sentándose en el sillón, y tomando por las caderas a su pareja fue que le llevó con él; aunque al principio los movimientos fueron algo torpes, Kakashi consiguió hacer que Obito se sentara a horcajadas en sus piernas.

Las oscuras pupilas del azabache se fijaron en su compañero, mirándole curiosas, indagando con ellas a él porqué de aquel cambio, pues no se creía con la capacidad de preguntarlo con una frase coherente.

-Espero que… esto no te moleste- murmuró el joven Jounnin, tomando su miembro y el de su novio, juntando ambos y frotándolos uno contra otro mientras los apretaba con suavidad con una mano.

Los gemidos por parte del moreno no se hicieron esperar; gemidos tanto de sorpresa como de placer y gusto, y aunque por un momento hubo algunas dudas en Obito, este prefirió solo dejarse llevar por el placer que le otorgaba su pareja. Haciendo más caso a su deseo y a su cuerpo, comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las otras, haciendo un roce mayor entre ambos penes duros, sintiendo más descargas placenteras que le provocaban que temblara y que se aferrara a los hombros del mayor, apretándolos y jalando su playera mientras sus gemidos iban aumentando en volumen.

Un amago de sonrisa complacida apareció en los labios de Kakashi, aunque fue interrumpido por los movimientos de caderas de su novio. Por un lado le sorprendió que no hubiera queja, pero por otro lado lo agradeció, pues aquello quería decir que no le molestaba hacer eso y que podía tranquilamente continuar, y así lo hizo. Con habilidad, su mano comenzó a subir y bajar con más rapidez por ambas erecciones, masajeando todo el tronco de sus penes, hasta subir a la punta hinchada y roja, la cual frotaba con la yema de sus dedos unos momentos antes de hacer que ambos glandes se frotaran entre ellos.

El calor aumentaba en ambos cuerpos. Sin quererlo, los dos jóvenes estaban gimiendo bastante alto, presos de un intenso placer, después de todo, era el primer contacto íntimo que tenían con otra persona, y eso les estaba enloqueciendo.

Ambos sentían no solo el calor de la intimidad ajena sino también las palpitaciones de las erecciones. Cada roce de sus miembros duros frotándose provocaba que sus penes se sensibilizaran más, dándoles mayor placer, el cual se veía reflejado en espasmos por sus cuerpos y en cierta humedad que aparecía en sus hinchados y rojos glandes.

Algo de pre-semen comenzó a escurrir, mojando las dos erecciones, siendo de ayuda para que la hábil mano del peliplata pudiera moverse más rápido, masajeando y frotando mejor los erectos miembros.

-K-Kakashi…aah…mmh…y-yo…y-yo…- titubeó entre gemidos, sintiendo un calor abrasador recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero terminando por concentrarse en su bajo vientre ante tan placenteras caricias y excitante acto.

Aun con el estupor del momento, el Hatake pudo escuchar y entender lo que novio le decía, ya que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Demasiado placer contenido; sentía que ya no podría aguantar más.

-Obito… mm… adelante…- murmuró con algo de esfuerzo, sintiendo su cuerpo tener pequeños espasmos.

Apenas escuchó las palabras de su novio, el moreno terminó por clavar con fuerza sus uñas en los hombros ajenos —aún cubiertos por la playera— mientras una fuerte explosión recorría su cuerpo y terminaba en su miembro, provocándole expulsar algunos chorros de semen que mancharon tanto el miembro del mayor como ambos vientres.

Por su lado, Kakashi no pudo evitar el venirse también luego de unos momentos, terminando por manchar aún más sus vientres y ropas, cosa que poco le importó pues el intenso placer que hizo su cuerpo temblar, sin duda valió la pena.

Pero lejos de concentrarse solo en el placer del momento, ambos tuvieron un sentimiento de cercanía. Ambos sentían que habían quitado una barrera entre ellos, sobre todo Obito, quien desde siempre se había imaginado con una mujer, teniendo una vida normal con una chica. Por algunos momentos llegó a creer que sería demasiado complicado tener una buena relación con el Hatake, pero momentos como este le recordaban el motivo del porque estaba en una relación con él.

Porque lo amaba.

Así de sencillo. Y ahora entendía eso de que el amor rompe barreras.

-Obito, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó en voz baja, recargando con suavidad su mentón en la cabeza del otro chico, quien se había acurrucado un poco contra él.

-Estoy bien- susurró, recuperando el aire, tomándose unos momentos antes de moverse para levantar su rostro y encarar a su novio.

Naturalmente un sonrojo cubría las mejillas del Uchiha, y aunque se sentía algo apenado por lo pasado, no se arrepentía de nada; con este pensamiento, le sonrió ampliamente a su pareja, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad y relajación, pues el Hatake temía que su acompañante se hubiera arrepentido de lo sucedido.

-¿Quieres ir a descansar un rato?- propuso el Jounnin, mientras acomodaba las ropas de ambos, notando que el otro chico se ponía más rojo al darse cuenta de que sus playeras estaban algo sucias de las esencias de ambos.

-S-sí…- asintió Obito, levantándose con cuidado de donde estaba, siendo seguido de su pareja.

-Descuida, nos cambiaremos antes de dormir- dijo con parsimonia, tomando la mano ajena para ambos ir primero hacia el baño, donde se lavaron las manos y limpiaron sus vientres, dejando allí ambas playeras sucias, continuando el camino hacia la habitación.

Kakashi sacó dos playeras, le pasó una a su novio y él se puso la otra, manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en todo momento, debido a que la expresión de su amante apenas había variado, ya que continuaba sonrojado y apenado.

-Descansemos…- murmuró el peliplata.

Un asentimiento fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta, luego de esto, los dos subieron a la cama.

-Kakashi, gracias por no… por… respetar mi decisión- agradeció Obito con voz queda, dándole la espalda al mayor, no tardando en sentir que le abrazaba y daba un pequeño beso en el cuello, antes de acomodarse bien tras él.

-No fue nada. Yo tengo que agradecerte que dejaras de estar tan a la defensiva en cosas de intimidad- murmuró, reforzando el abrazo que tenía sobre del otro chico, dándole un tinte de posesividad.

Curiosamente aquella posesividad hizo sentir bien al receptor del abrazo.

-No estuvo tan mal como pensaba- susurró en respuesta el menor, dando un suspiro, sin darse cuenta de que el chico tras él arqueó una ceja.

-¿Pensabas que iba a estar 'mal'?- interrogó Kakashi, viendo como su novio se giraba un poco a verle extrañado.

-¡No! ¡La experiencia iba a estar mal!- se agitó un poco, dándose cuenta de que de nuevo se equivocaba en sus palabras pues la ceja de su novio se arqueó más.

El azabache balbuceó un par de cosas, intentando explicarse mejor.

-Ya, ya, déjalo, creo que te entendí- acortaba Kakashi un monologo extraño e incoherente que su pareja estaba dando.

-No… —infló sus sonrojadas mejillas— Pensé que sería un momento muy raro, pero… fue algo muy… natural, y… y eso- intentaba seguir explicando, aunque aquella sencilla frase estuvo bien explicada.

Para poder callar a su revoltosa pareja, el Hatake se vio en la obligación de darle un beso, el cual de paso aprovechó, pues lo hizo algo profundo, disfrutando no solo de esos suaves labios, sino del sabor de sus salivas mezcladas.

-Entendí bien, silencio ya, un día te quedarás afónico y no quiero que eso pase- habló tranquilo el peliplata luego de que el beso terminara, y sin nada más que decir, volvió a acomodarse bien tras su novio, sin dejar de abrazarle.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en los labios del Uchiha, quien se acomodaba en los brazos ajenos para descansar un rato; sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de su novio le hicieron borrar esa sonrisa.

-Al menos no quiero que te quedes afónico por alguna razón que no sea gemir por mi causa- concluyó Kakashi, cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa triunfante de solo imaginar la cara que debía de haber puesto su amante.

-¡Eres un pervertido!- el grito del moreno hizo temblar todo al menos en unos cien metros a la redonda.

El cielo se pintaba de colores anaranjados y morados, dándole una vista bastante encantadora a la aldea por la cual caminaban ambos jóvenes.

Después de haber dormido un rato, decidieron ir a comer algo a la calle; o más bien, Obito insistió con cara de cachorro bajo una tormenta, que fueran a comer algo como un Ramen o Costillitas de puerco; y aunque al principio Kakashi se negó, al final no pudo resistirse a aquella carita y cedió a invitarle a comer alguna de esos platillos.

Durante el camino, el joven Jounnin iba considerando que no debía dejar que el Uchiha se diera cuenta del poder que comenzaba a tener sobre él, o estaría en problemas.

-Quiero un Ramen con doble ración de puerco- pidió el azabache apenas llegaron al puesto de Ramen.

-Un Ramen normal, por favor- pidió con más tranquilidad el peliplata, dando un suspiro mientras tomaba asiento al lado del otro chico.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar de todo un poco, comenzando con el clima, siguiendo con sus comidas favoritas —momento en el cual hubo una ligera discordia pues al Uchiha le gustaban solo comidas chatarras—, y terminaron hablando de cuando volverían a salir como pareja.

En aquel aspecto determinaron que saldrían juntos tanto como quisieran, después de todo, nadie podría imaginarse que tuvieran una relación; quizás vieran raro que ahora pasaran más tiempo juntos, pero nadie sabría sobre su noviazgo mientras no los atraparan dándose muestras de afecto.

"Al final no fue tan dramático" pensó el poseedor del sharingan, recordando el intimo momento que había compartido con su novio horas antes.

Sus mejillas se colorearon tenuemente, pero sin duda alguna había disfrutado aquel encuentro.

"No estaría mal que se repitiera de nuevo" después de pensar aquello, miró de reojo a su novio, quien suspiraba mirando un momento el techo del lugar, pues ya había terminado de comer.

"Tal vez así me podría ir acostumbrando a esas momentos, para que en un futuro ya esté listo para hacer… _eso_, con Kakashi" seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, sonrojándose un tanto más al pensar en aquello, aunque al haberse imaginado gimiendo bajo su novio, tuvo un ligero escalofrío.

"¿Y porque yo tengo que ser el de abajo?" frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Kakashi ladeó levemente la cabeza, curioso al ver como su pareja cambiaba de expresiones por sabrá su conciencia que cosas extrañas pensaba.

-Obito, ¿en qué piensas?- preguntó intrigado, teniendo de inmediato la mirada del menor sobre él, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué yo…?- el azabache hubiera preguntado aquello sin discreción ni pudor por la pequeña molestia que sentía, mas fue interrumpido antes de terminar de hablar.

-Kakashi y Obito ¿Qué hacen por aquí solos?- preguntó una voz familiar, obteniendo la atención y miradas de los nombrados.

Al voltear, la pareja se encontró con casi todos sus compañeros de la academia, lo que llevó al Hatake a suspirar, y al Uchiha a ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Nada en especial —se encogió de hombros— Encontré al bobito por aquí y terminamos comiendo juntos- explicó con sencillez el peliplata, respondiendo así a la pregunta de Kurenai.

El azabache ladeó su cabeza, mirando con algo de sorpresa a su pareja por ver lo bien que mentía. Aunque… ¿eso era bueno?

Negó leve con la cabeza, prefiriendo no hacerse un lío con tonterías.

-Tsk, idiota; debí de haberte dejado comiendo solo- siguió con la mentira el poseedor del sharingan, terminando su tazón de Ramen.

Tanto chicas como chicos suspiraron. Era ya habitual ver a ese par peleando.

-Oigan, ¿y no han visto a Rin? Hace días que no la veo- comentó la ojiroja algo preocupada, acercándose más al par de chicos.

La joven pareja se dio una mirada corta pero significativa. Ninguno de ellos sabía nada de Rin desde hace dos semanas, cuando volvieron de la misión en la aldea del trueno. Aún no se sentían listos para volver a hablar con ella luego de lo que hizo.

Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, causando que todos dirigieran ahora sus miradas curiosas sobre Obito, este solo jugaba con sus palillos y el tazón vacío, volteando al sentirse tan observado.

-¿Qué? Yo tampoco sé nada de ella- respondió como si nada.

Esa respuesta sí que extrañó y confundió a todos, pues supuestamente el Uchiha estaba perdidamente enamorado de la Nohara, así que… ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera nada de ella? Todos se imaginaban que él andaría atrás de ella, acosándola, o cuidándola supuestamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Obito?- preguntó Asuma con notoria extrañez.

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- el azabache miró confundido e inocente al pequeño grupo de compañeros que seguían mirándole raro.

Por otro lado, el Hatake rodó los ojos y bufó discretamente. Él comprendía porque todos miraron raro a su novio, y por lo mismo intentaba no ponerse celoso al recordar la atracción que el moreno había sentido por la castaña.

Bueno, ahora estaba seguro de una cosa: No había vuelta de hoja, todos sus compañeros solo servían para ponerlo de mal humor y no más.

Con cuidado, pateó por debajo de la mesa al Uchiha, causándole un ligero sobresalto y que le mirara interrogante, respondiendo con una mirada demasiado intensa y quizás algo fastidiada.

-Ah, sí, eh… Y-ya me voy, tengo que ir a entrenar- Obito mintió como pudo, levantándose de su lugar con rapidez.

-Eh… ah… Idiota, ¿me acompañas a entrenar? Necesito un oponente- preguntó con falso desinterés, mirando al peliplata.

"No está mal, pero podría mentir mejor" pensó el aludido, antes de suspirar con verdadero fastidio, mas este no era por su novio, sino por sus compañeros.

-Ya que- cedió, sacando el dinero de los platos de ambos y dejándolo en la mesa, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su pareja, quien ya se había despedido rápidamente de todos y salía prácticamente huyendo de ellos.

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano, caminando tras el azabache, diciéndole que se callara pues solo escuchaba como le presionaba para que fuera más rápido.

Genma, Hayate, Kurenai, Asuma y Anko observaban como la pareja se alejaba, todos con extrañes, menos la más joven de todos.

La pequeña pelimorada intercambió su mirada de los chicos que se iban, hacia el dinero que dejó el Hatake en la mesa, notando que había pagado por dos, lo que quería decir que había pagado el plato de Ramen del Uchiha, cosa que le extrañó por demás, y por si fuera poco, al volver su vista al lugar por el cual se alejaban, pudo notar dos detalles curiosos. El primero era que los chicos no iban a ningún campo de entrenamiento, y el segundo, era que si no le fallaba la memoria —que sabía de sobra que no era así—, esa playera que traía Obito se la había visto puesta a Kakashi en algunas ocasiones.

"Si no mal recuerdo… Por aquel lugar queda la casa del amargado de Kakashi" pensó la joven Mitarashi, sonriendo de medio lado cuando una idea cruzó por su mente.

"Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer hoy" se dijo a sí misma la pelimorada, antes de subir al techo del local.

-Me voy, los veré luego- se despidió de todos y se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

Todos observaron con sorpresa como se iba la Mitarashi.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué le picó a ella?- preguntó aún más confundido Asuma.

-No lo sé. Todos actúan muy raro hoy- dijo Kurenai, extrañada del comportamiento de su amiga.

-No soporto a esa bolita —comentó, llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz—, al menos Gai no se encontraba con ellos o ahora estaría en alguno de sus tontos retos- bufó, continuando su camino lado a lado con su novio, este solo le miró con una pequeña expresión de desacuerdo.

-No digas eso. ¡Son nuestros amigos!- dijo con ánimos, escuchando un chasquido de lengua como respuesta, lo que le hizo rodar los ojos.

-Son molestos- concluía el Hatake, sabiendo que quizás se excedía un poco, pero aún estaba molesto por los celos que sentía cuando todos miraron a su novio buscando información sobre Rin. ¿Qué acaso Obito estaba pegado a ella o qué?

Y lo peor era que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo sí. Antes el moreno siempre estaba tras de la Nohara, no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, y eso le molestaba demasiado.

-Kakashi, no te expreses así de nuestros compañeros, todos ellos te consideran un amigo, a pesar de lo odioso que llegas a ser a veces- regañó con seriedad el Uchiha, atrayendo así la atención de su novio, quien se había quedado ensimismado.

El Hatake abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, fijando su mirada en la otra, dándose cuenta de que además de la seriedad que tenía, el azabache también estaba algo molesto.

"Genial, lo que faltaba" suspiró largamente al ver que había hecho enojar a su novio.

Ahora solo tenía dos caminos. Podía disculparse, o podía sostener lo dicho.

Su orgullo le dictaba que sostuviera lo dicho, pues aquel día ya se había disculpado una vez y no quería que disculparse se convirtiera en algo rutinario. Pero por otro lado, su paciencia y suavidad le pedían que cediera, que no valía la pena arruinar aquel lindo día que ya había tenido con su pareja solo por celos.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta, cerrando sus ojos un momento, tranquilizándose antes de volver a poner su mirada sobre su amante.

-Ya, me excedí ¿está bien?- preguntó más relajado, viendo que el poseedor del sharingan negaba con la cabeza, aunque ya más relajado luego de oírle.

Obito sabía que aquello era lo más cercano a una disculpa que podía obtener de su pareja, por ello decidió aceptarlo y dejar de lado su molestia.

-No entiendo que te pasa. A veces te pones así de la nada con ellos. Ellos no te hicieron nada- comentó más suave, metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos, subiendo su mirada al cielo ya oscuro.

Un pequeño debate mental apareció en la mente del Hatake, ya que comenzó a cuestionarse si debía decirle a su novio el motivo por el cual se molestó o guardárselo para sí mismo.

Al final optó por callarlo; después de todo, aquel día ya había dado demasiadas muestras de celos y no quería parecer una chiquilla celosa, no señor, eso sí que no.

-No sé, supongo que solo me molestó que nos interrumpieran- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, dándose cuenta solo hasta ese momento que eso también fue un factor que le hizo molestarse.

-Tampoco era para que te pusieras así. En el futuro se más amable- pidió Obito, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse un poco al escuchar que a su novio le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con él, y aunque era algo lógico, no pudo evitar el ruborizarse.

Un suspiró salió de labios del mayor. Su novio era… lo opuesto a él. Era curioso pero era así. Y tampoco le importaba porque le amaba así; solo se cuestionaba como sería él en un futuro teniendo la influencia del azabache.

-Lo intentaré —murmuró no muy seguro de aquello— No sé sí te das cuenta de que vamos rumbo a mi casa- comentó para cambiar el tema, haciendo que su novio se detuviera de golpe.

-E-es cierto —se ruborizó otro poco, sacando una mano de su bolsillo y llevándola a su mejilla, rascándola nervioso— Bueno, nos vemos mañana- se despidió, estando por irse, y de preferencia volando pues era tarde y los terrenos del Clan Uchiha estaban muy lejos de allí.

-Hey —se le acercó demasiado— No lo decía para que te fueras. Me gustaría que esta noche la pasaras conmigo- susurró a su oído, alejándose con una sonrisa bajo su máscara, viendo con gusto como el rostro del Uchiha ardía por la cercanía que hubo y por lo dicho.

-Pero no te estoy proponiendo nada ¿eh? Solo dormir juntos, no más- aclaró divertido, notando que de nueva cuenta su novio estaba por gritar.

Rápidamente, le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Basta de hacer eso, vas a dejarme sordo a este paso- comentó, aunque aún seguía divertido de la reacción ajena, era cierto que esos gritos iban a dejarlo sordo.

Obito entrecerró sus ojos, murmurando cosas contra la mano de su amante, bufando cuando fue retirada de su boca.

-Es que te mereces eso por pervertido- murmuró, retomando su camino a casa ajena.

-¿Yo? Pero si fuiste tú el que mal pensó- argumentó entretenido el Hatake, siguiendo al menor con tranquilidad, ignorando la mirada fulminante que este le dio, sobre todo porque no daba miedo con el inmenso rojo que brillaba en sus mejillas.

-¡T-tú me hiciste mal pensar a propósito!- acusó avergonzado, bufando de nuevo y desviando su mirada.

-Claro que no- negó con fingida inocencia, siendo más que obvio que sí era culpable de la acusación de su revoltoso azabache.

Él se había acercado demasiado a su novio, su tono de voz había sido sugerente y sus palabras habían sonado insinuantes. Sin duda fue una trampa, en la cual el inocente Obito Uchiha había caído.

-Que sí- debatió Obito, mirando mal —o al menos intentándolo— al otro chico.

-Que no- negó parsimoniosamente, sonriendo bajó su máscara.

La pareja comenzó una infantil discusión que duró todo el trayecto de ida a casa de Kakashi, dándose por finalizada cuando el Hatake comenzó a comerse a besos a su pareja justo tras cerrar la puerta de su casa.

-Eres muy malo, Kakashi- dijo en un puchero, respirando agitado luego de aquel beso que le robó el aliento.

-Sí, lo soy- asintió con orgullo, tomándole la mano y yendo directo a la habitación para recostarse.

No era muy tarde, pero había sido un día largo aunque agradable para ambos, y preferían descansar luego de tantas emociones en aquel día.

-Descansa, bobito- susurró, acomodándose en la cama, mirando el techo.

-Tú también, bakakashi- susurró, poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

Ambos sonrieron mientras cerraban sus ojos para descansar.

Por lo sucedido con sus compañeros, Obito olvidó por completo lo que estaba por decirle a su novio en el puesto de Ramen, pero ahora era muy tarde para recordarlo; ya estaba profundamente dormido.

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos hoy?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras terminaba su desayuno, mirando a su pareja, quien leía un libro de _cosas aburridas e inútiles_, según el mismo Uchiha.

-Pues… no tenemos nada planeado, así que podemos hacer lo que quieras- respondió, quitando su vista del libro que estudiaba, poniendo su atención en el menor.

El azabache adoptó una pose pensativa, intentando encontrar algo que hacer, y aunque muchas ideas pasaban por su mente, la que más atractiva se le hizo fue la de ir a pasear por un lago que conocía.

-¡Vamos a caminar al lago!- decidió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, provocando una ligera risa en el joven Jounnin.

-De acuerdo, vamos- aceptó sin más, dejando el libro que leía en la mesa, levantándose para ir a prepararse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los dos muchachos limpiaron lo usado en el desayuno y se arreglaron, el Uchiha llevando otra playera de su novio, cuestión que le hacía pensar en que quizás debería ayudarle a lavar ropa en alguna otra ocasión, o tal vez en cuanto terminaran su paseo podría volver allí y ayudarle a lavar, porque si lo dejaba para otra ocasión estaba seguro de que terminaría por olvidarlo.

"¿Mm? ¿Olvidar? Hablando de olvidar, creo que olvidé algo. ¿Pero qué es?" el ojinegro pensaba y pensaba, tomándose su tiempo mientras se ponía su chamarra en la habitación.

-Obito, estoy listo, vámonos ya- llamó Kakashi desde la sala, encontrándose ya frente a la puerta de su departamento.

Un pequeño foquito se encendió sobre la cabeza del azabache.

"¡Ya recordé! Iba a hablar con bakakashi sobre porque tengo que ser yo quien vaya abajo cuando… —se sonrojó y negó— Tiene que aclararme eso" frunció el ceño sin perder el rojo en las mejillas; y aún con esa expresión, salió de la habitación.

-Te demoraste demasiado- comentó el peliplata, abriendo la puerta y saliendo sin percatarse de la expresión de su amante.

-¡Espera! Tenemos algo importante de lo que hablar- dijo, saliendo tras de su novio quien se detuvo y volteó su rostro para mirarle, notando ahora sí la cara que traía el menor, algo que le hizo sonreír divertido aunque intrigado.

-¿De qué…?- Kakashi se vio interrumpido por una femenina y molesta voz conocida.

-Vaya, no me equivoqué. Ustedes dos se traen algo- su voz sonó orgullosa de sí misma, aunque no sorprendida como cualquiera pensaría.

"Oh no, ella no" pensó el Hatake, mientras que Obito a un costado tras él, miraba con sonrojo a la joven que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Anko sonrió de medio lado de nuevo, mirando con un brillo de diversión a ambos chicos.

****||Continuara…||****

* * *

**_Notas Finales:_**  
Pues nada, solo que me disculpen por mi usual tardanza, por mis usuales faltas de ortografía y… creo que es todo. Ah no, aún no. Sobre Anko, nadie convulsione, ni explote, ni nada de esas cosas ¿ok? Anko no se meterá entre ellos ni hará nada malo; ya en el siguiente capítulo entenderán porque apareció en este punto de la historia. Aunque creo que es más que obvio el por qué. Pueden especular, y si no les quedó claro, pues lo verán —como ya dije— en el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora sí, es todo.

Saludos, y gracias por leer, aunque no dejen Review se les agradece y bueno… ¡Dejen Review que es gratis y no necesitan estar registrados!

Gracias también a quienes siempre me dejan Review ^^ esas personas son un amors~

Ahora sí, es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
